RIO: El recuerdo de mi amor
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: "Muchas veces pensé que viviría sola sin nadie que me cuide, que me quiera, que me complazca y que me haga sentir bien. Pero entonces llegó él y me enseñó que vivir con alguien a tu lado no es tan malo. Pero a veces no todo sale como tú lo esperabas..."
1. Introducción

Hola a todos, soy **Agron** presentándome ante todos vosotros para informarles de mi nuevo** Fic** dedicado al encantador y romántico género de **RIO**…

Bueno, voy a regresar con otro **Fic** utilizando mi clásico estilo **TRÁGICO**…

Voy a avisar que nuevamente actualizaré mi forma de escribir, por lo que podrán notar algunas mejoras en mi escritura…

**Nombre de Fic: _RIO: El recuerdo de mi amor._**

**Personajes:** todos los de la película.

**Actualizaciones:** rápidas **(1-4 días)**.

**Género principal:** **Tragedia** (que malo soy XD).

**Género secundario:** **Romance** (soy tierno :D).

**Rating T** por algunos temas que supongo yo ustedes ya deben conocer XD!

**Resumen:**

Esta historia es la trama original de la película, sólo que la alteraré en su totalidad, mejorando y/o empeorando diversos aspectos con relación a la película y a los personajes…

Perla se verá en una situación dura, pues ella se estará preguntando ¿Blu me ama o no me ama?

Esa es una pregunta muy interesante, y por lo tanto el supuesto 'amor' de Blu hacia Perla será la trama principal de esta historia…

Los personajes serán los mismos que en la película original, pero obviamente tendrán actitudes, comportamientos, sentimientos y emociones totalmente cambiados…

El ambiente será el mismo: la ciudad y la selva de Río de Janeiro.

Una historia de Romance y Tragedia que conmoverá a muchos de ustedes, pues la he planeado por mucho tiempo y me tomé el tiempo de pensar cuidadosamente de cómo comenzaré y terminaré la historia…

**Esto fue la INTRODUCCIÓN.**

**RECORDATORIO: ésta será una versión totalmente alterada de la película original, por lo que es de esperarse ciertos cambios en todos los personajes.**

**¿Qué clase de cambios haré?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Un saludo.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	2. El inicio

Bien, soy Agron presentándome ante vosotros para dejarles el primer capítulo de esta versión alterada de la película. Sin nada que comentar por ahora, les deseo una buena lectura a todos:

**_Capítulo 1: El Inicio._**

**-Blu-**

Era uno de los peores días en Minnesota, era de noche, había niebla por todas partes, caía nieve y hacía mucho frío. Escuché unos ruidos en el techo, al principio supuse que se trataba de alguna persona arrojando piedras, pero luego comprobé que no era eso. Sin darle mucha importancia abrí mi jaula, bajé al suelo y caminé hacia la cocina silenciosamente para no despertar a Linda.

"Alguien tendría que inventar un abrigo o un par de zapatos para aves" – pensaba yo mientras mis patas hacían contacto con el helado suelo.

Llegué a la cocina, me las arreglé para subirme a una silla, luego a la mesa y luego dar un largo salto hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrí. Exploré el interior del aparato y encontré una caja de leche, azúcar y unos malvaviscos de por ahí.

"Necesito algo caliente" – me dije a mí mismo mientras me preparaba algo.

Agarré una taza con mis garras y me serví algo de leche, posteriormente vertí varias cucharadas de azúcar. Miré a mi izquierda y había una caja que contenía barras de chocolate.

"Delicioso" – pensé alegre.

Agarre algunas barras y las fui colocando pedazo por pedazo dentro de mi taza de leche para que se convierta en una taza de chocolatada.

Miré hacia las escaleras para vigilar que Linda no se despierte y me pille desayunando en un horario inadecuado, para mi suerte ella no estaba despierta todavía.

Miré por la ventana y todavía era de noche…

Agarré mi taza y la metí en el microondas, puse un minuto con treinta segundos en el aparato. Sonó la alarma que indicaba que el conteo había terminado, abrí la pequeña compuerta y agarré la taza con mis garras, pero me quemé. Me tapé el pico para no gritar.

"Maldición…" – murmuré mientras acariciaba mi pata con una leve quemadura.

Agarré una servilleta y pude sacar la taza del aparato, fui hacia los malvaviscos y como siempre introduje seis.

Le di una olfateada a la taza…

"Que rico y calentito…" – pensé mientras miraba la taza de chocolatada calentita. (La chocolatada de Blu me está dando hambre xD).

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¿dónde está el malvavisco número seis?" – me preguntaba – "Seguramente olvidé ponerlo"

Saqué otro malvavisco y cuando miré la taza otra vez allí estaba aquél sexto malvavisco…

"Bueno, nunca hace mal otro" – pensé mientras coloca un séptimo malvavisco y le daba la primera probadita a la chocolatada. (Ya me dio hambre en serio xD).

Terminé de beber mi chocolatada…

"Rayos, ahora tengo calor…" – me quejé.

Caminé hacia la ventana y nuevamente le eché una mirada al exterior, y pude ver que en el lejano horizonte ya se podía ver una mancha naranja que indicaba que el Sol se aproximaba…

Le di una mirada rápida a las escaleras y Linda todavía no había despertado…

Bajé al suelo de un salto y caminé hacia el sillón preferido de Linda, en donde agarré el control remoto y me puse a mirar televisión.

"Aquí está dando **Duro de matar 4**" – me dije a mí mismo – "Ya la vi como treinta veces"

Cambié de canal…

"Esto es **Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix**" – me dije – "La vi como cincuenta veces"

Otra vez cambié de canal…

"Esto es **El Señor de los Anillos y las Dos Torres**" – pensé mientras miraba **la batalla del Abismo de Helm** de dicha película – "Miraré la batalla y luego cambiaré de canal otra vez porque ya la vi como cien veces…"

Pasó un rato y **la batalla del Abismo de Helm** terminó, para suerte de la película, Gandalf y sus soldados resultaron victoriosos ante los Orcos de Sauron, como la batalla había terminado Blu cambió de canal nuevamente…

"Esto es… mmm… no sé qué es esto…" – pensé mientras veía unas mujeres en la televisión – "Un momento… ¡WUACALA!" – grité mientras cambiaba de canal inmediatamente – **"¡Ninguna de ellas tenía ropa!"** – pensé algo impactado.

Seguía cambiando de canales, hasta que llegué a uno con una película que nunca antes había visto:

"Lo siento… creo que ya debo irme a mi casa…" – dijo la chica por televisión – "Tenía que volver a casa a las doce en punto"

El muchacho tomó su mano y miró su reloj…

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El joven sonrió, tomó las perillas del reloj y retrasó su hora aproximadamente unas tres horas…

"Creo que todavía tenemos mucho tiempo" – dijo él mientras sonreía.

La chica cerró sus ojos y le dio un profundo beso al muchacho…

Blu sintió que en su interior faltaba algo, era algo que él nunca había sentido…

"A mí no me falta nada" – pensé mientras apagaba la televisión y caminaba hacia la ventana.

Miré por el vidrio y vi una pareja de aves muy abrazados para mantener su calor corporal mientras se daban profundos, agradables y calientes besos.

"Me falta el amor…" – me di cuenta de que eso era lo que me faltaba en mi vida.

Miré el reloj de la pared y comprobé que eran las 7:13, Linda despertaría en dos minutos…

Salí corriendo a las escaleras, subí los escalones y luego corrí a su habitación, afortunadamente su puerta estaba abierta…

Clavé mis garras en las sábanas y escalé como un profesional hasta el tope y comencé a imitar unos ruidos de reloj y luego el ruido de la alarma de un coche…

"Mmm…" – la escuché murmurar mientras sacaba su mano y golpeaba al reloj, por suerte no me golpeó a mí.

Me dieron ganas de reírme…

"Tonto reloj… tonto, tonto, tonto" – repetía ella mientras tiraba el aparato al suelo, desenchufó el cable y ella no se dio cuenta de que era yo – "¿Mmm…?"

Mi dueña miró hacia arriba y pudo verme…

"Hum… buenos días, Blu" – me saludó mientras me daba una caricia.

Me subí a su hombro y fuimos al baño…

"A lavarse los dientes" – dijo ella mientras tomaba una pasta dental marca **Colgate** – "Aquí tienes tu cepillo"

Puse un poco de pasta dental y cepillé mis dientes, o en este caso, mi pico.

Corrí hacia la sala, me subí a mi auto de juguete y me puse como loco…

Luego de un rato me metí en mi jaula otra vez y comencé a leer el periódico…

"¿Habrá algo interesante en el periódico hoy?" – me preguntaba mientras lo leía – "Veamos… una mujer fue asaltada por un criminal y bla bla bla bla bla, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, tonterías y más tonterías, hay más tonterías que en el álbum de fotos de la abuela de Linda… esto es... ¡HEY!"- grité mientras leía algo interesante.

Terminé de leer la noticia y me quedé pensando en la lectura…

"¿Será cierto lo que leí?" – me preguntaba – "Dice que hay varios contrabandistas de aves sueltos por el mundo"

"¡Buen día, Linda!" – saludó una mujer mientras entraba a la librería, aparentemente para comprar un libro.

"¡Eh, hola!" – saludó Linda.

"Amiga mía, quería saber si por casualidad tienes el libro que busco"

"¿Cuál es?"

"El libro se llama **'El soberano del Nilo'**, y es de **Wilbur Smith**" – informó la clienta.

Linda caminó hacia el escritorio y encendió su computadora en cuyo fondo de pantalla estábamos yo y Linda disfrazados como piratas para **Hallowen**.

"Veamos… **Wilbur Smith**… mmm…" – murmuraba ella mientras presionaba las teclas – "¡Aquí está, lo tengo!"

"¡Genial!"

"Estantería número seis" – dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia dicha estantería y sacaba el libro.

"¡Gracias, Linda!"

"De nada, hasta luego" – se despidió ella.

Luego de un rato escuché a Linda hablando por teléfono con Andrea, su madre:

"Tu chocolate caliente, Blu" – dijo ella mientras me daba mi desayuno – "Tal y como te gusta"

Luego de discutir con aquellas estúpidas gansas, pude ver a un hombre resbalando por el hielo, dicho hombre cayó en una silla frente a la librería.

El sujeto se acomodó los lentes, luego me miró y se quedó pasmado…

Se puso a gritar como loco y se estrelló contra la ventana…

"¿Se encuentra bien?" – preguntó Linda mientras ayudaba al hombre.

"¿Te digo algo?" – preguntó él – "Este clima no es para mí…"

"Oh… ¿está buscando algún libro?"

"¿Libros?" – le preguntó el hombre – "Oh no… no no no… viaje más de 10.000 kilómetros buscándolo a él" – agregó mientras me señalaba con su dedo.

El hombre metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, desde donde sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a Linda…

"Doctor Tulio Monteiro, licenciado en ornitología" – leyó ella.

"Oh… es majestuoso" – me dijo halagándome.

"Pues, gracias" – pensé.

Se puso como loco y empezó a hablar en idioma de ave, las cosas que entendía eran algo atrevidas, por lo que también empecé a gritar alocadamente…

"¡Vaya, se están comunicando!" – exclamó Linda asombrada.

"¡Sí, acabo de presentarme!" – exclamó el doctor.

"Rayos, eso no fue lo que entendí" – me quejé.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, doctor?"

"Por favor, dime Tulio" – pidió él amablemente – "Sabes, tu guacamayo es un ave muy especial"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Linda interesada.

"¿Soy especial?" - me preguntaba.

"Por lo que hemos investigado hasta ahora, tu guacamayo es el último macho de su especie"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó Linda incrédula.

"¿QUÉ?" – grité yo.

"Sí, en serio, y hace poco encontramos una hembra" – informó el sujeto.

"¿Una hembra?" – me preguntaba – "Suena interesante"

"¡Ahora tenemos la esperanza de unirlos íntimamente para conservar la especie!" – exclamó el hombre muy feliz.

"¡SÍ!" – grité yo – "Emh… quiero decir… ¿QUÉ?" – pregunté disimulando mi emoción por encontrar a aquella hembra.

"Oh… claro…" – murmuró Linda algo ruborizada – "¿Cuándo puede venir la hembra?"

"Ella no vendrá, el macho tiene que ir a Brasil" – respondió él – "¡Haremos un viaje a Río de Janeiro!"

Ahora si me quedé incrédulo…

"No lo sé, Tulio, a nosotros no nos gusta salir" – dijo Linda alejándose de él – "Creo que tal vez tenga que venir la hembra"

"No será posible, digamos que por cuestiones de respeto debemos darles la privacidad necesaria, además debemos darles tiempo para que se conozcan, no se van a aparear si sólo se ven un día, deben verse por un tiempo hasta que lo hagan" – informó el doctor – "¿Me entiendes?"

"No estoy segura… Blu ni siquiera sabe volar…" – dijo ella avergonzada.

"¿Era necesario que digas eso?" – me quejé.

"Claro que vuela, es un espécimen perfecto" – dijo él mientras me revisaba por todos lados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡A volar!" – gritó el doctor mientras me soltaba, pero para mí mala suerte caí al suelo y me di un duro golpe.

"¿Qué clase de doctor eres?" – pregunté irónicamente mientras Linda me levantaba y echaba al doctor del lugar.

"¡Linda, escúchame!" – pidió él – "¡Si no hacemos esto, toda su especie desaparecerá!"

Linda se quedó pensando…

"Además puedo ver que él está deseando una hembra, quizás ésta será su única oportunidad de conseguir una, no se la quites"

"Este sujeto me leyó la mente" - pensé alegre.

Me acerqué al doctor...

"¿Cómo es la hembra?" - pregunté con interés - "¿Tiene buenas curvas?"

"Parece que está muy interesado por conocer a la hembra" - dijo Tulio.

"Pues sí" - pensé - "Debo tratar de darle la mejor impresión que pueda, quien sabe, quizás termine teniendo algo con ella"

"Linda, por si llegas a cambiar de opinión, llámame" - pidió el doctor antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, y como siempre, yo estaba leyendo mis libros, pero esta vez estaba leyendo un libro relacionado con el tema del vuelo. Fui anotando todas mis investigaciones en un papel, cuyas escrituras eran ecuaciones, dibujos y estadísticas…<p>

"Veamos…" – dije mientras soltaba el libro – "Alas, listas, tren de aterrizaje, listo, alerones, funcionando"

Agarré un botón y lo presione, e inmediatamente una pista de aterrizaje formado con luces de árbol de navidad se encendió…

"A volar" – me dije mientras me preparaba.

Comencé a correr hacia la caída, pero me arrepentí justo al llegar al borde, me sostuve de los cables, pero no soportaron mi peso y caí al suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido…

Linda apareció por las escaleras, y frunció el ceño notablemente al verme así…

"Déjame ayudarte" – dijo ella mientras me desataba de los cables – "Listo"

Ella caminó y se sentó en las escaleras. Caminé hacia ella y me subí a su pierna:

"Te dije que nunca iba a dejar que nada te pase"

La miré con tristeza…

"Yo también tengo miedo, pero es lo correcto, hay que hacerlo"

Luego de una larga charla terminé aceptando…

"Volveremos a casa antes de que te lo imagines"

Linda me dejó en la mesa y ella se fue caminando hacia su habitación, donde comenzó a preparar su maleta…

"Espero que esto no sea peligroso" – pensaba preocupado.

"¿Blu, dónde está la tarjeta de Tulio?" – me preguntó Linda.

Di un fuerte graznido y señalé el cajón de un mueble.

"Aquí está, gracias" – me dijo – "Lo llamaré"

Un rato después habíamos llegado al aeropuerto…

"No vengo al aeropuerto desde que era niña" – admitió Linda con nostalgia – "Todo ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que vine"

Tulio dio una leve risa, caminó hacia el cajero y pidió los boletos…

"Descuida, yo pagaré todo" – dijo Tulio sonriéndole a Linda.

"No, no es necesario" – tartamudeó ella algo ruborizada.

"Insisto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por darle la oportunidad al mundo de conservar una especie"

"De acuerdo…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Perla-<strong>

Me desperté en una pequeña jaula, al principio me desesperé mucho, pero luego pude notar que esos humanos que me tenían no iban a hacerme daño, por lo que me tranquilicé un poco.

Esperé un largo rato hasta que llegamos a un gran edificio, nuevamente me desesperé y empecé a gritar para que alguien me ayude.

"Oye, tranquila, no te vamos a lastimar" – dijo uno de los humanos.

"Ten cuidado, es algo agresiva" – dijo el otro hombre.

Seguimos recorriendo aquél camino y finalmente entramos al edificio, y me quedé aterrada al ver varias aves heridas, pero luego me tranquilicé al ver que estaban bajo medicación…

"¿Dónde estaré?" – me preguntaba.

Me metieron a un gran ambiente artificial y allí, luego de esperar un rato me quedé dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**No tengo nada que comentar, por ahora…**

**¿Cuál será el destino de los tortolitos?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**PD: TODOS MIS LECTORES REVISEN MI PROFILE EN MI SECCIÓN DE "PROYECTOS"**** Y PODRÁN LEER ALGO NUEVO Y QUE DE SEGURO LES GUSTARÁ MUCHO.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	3. Un encuentro no deseado

Acá otro capítulo, no tengo nada que comentar ahora, así que tengan buena lectura:

**_Capítulo 2: Un encuentro no deseado._**

El avión estaba aterrizando. Ya había pasado un día desde que comenzó el viaje de Moose Lake a Río de Janeiro.

Se pudo escuchar como las ruedas del avión hacían contacto con el suelo.

Un rato después la dueña de Blu, Linda, junto al ornitólogo estaban cargando las maletas sobre un coche. Pusieron cuidadosamente la jaula en la parte de atrás.

Una vez el vehículo estaba en marcha Blu sólo disfrutaba el paisaje y el viento refrescando su cuerpo.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no veo el Sol…" – se dijo a sí mismo con mucha nostalgia – "Es como si estuviera en mi verdadero hogar o algo así"

Unas grandes y asombrosas montañas se veían en el horizonte, el clima era distinto al de Minnesota y para sorpresa de Blu y Linda, no estaba nevando allí.

"Te pondré tu protector solar, Blu" – dijo Linda – "Para que tu pico no sea un pan tostado"

Blu miró por arriba de su jaula, y allí descubrió al dúo dinámico de Nico y Pedro cantando alegremente.

"¿Todo bien?" – preguntó el canario mientras volaba y se sujetaba de las barras de la jaula.

"Mmm…" – murmuró Blu mientras sacaba un manual de traducción, pero por desgracia se le cayó – "Amh… yo no ser de aquí"

"Hey Nico, este tío es un turista" – dijo el cardenal.

"En mi opinión no se parece a un turista"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó el guacamayo – "¿No parezco?"

"No, pero creo que tienes un regalito de paloma en la nariz" – respondió el cardenal burlándose.

"Oh… no es un regalito de paloma, es sólo una crema para evitar quemarse"

"Entonces, ¿has venido al **Carnaval**?"

"Amh… no" – contestó él.

"¿Y qué hace un tipo como tú en un lugar como este?"

"Pues, yo vine para conocer a una… chica" – dijo algo avergonzado.

"¡Ah, una chica!" – exclamó Nico picarón.

"Seee…"

"Te voy a dar un consejo" – dijo el cardenal – "Tú tienes que dar el primer paso, las hembras brasileras buscan machos seguros"

"¿Seguros en qué sentido?" – preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

"En el sentido romántico hermano, ya me entiendes" – respondió el canario.

"Oh, claro"

"¡Tienes que sacar ese pecho, agitar esa cola y los ojos entrecerrados como una especie de halcón seductor!"

"¡Pero primero tenemos que sacarte de ahí!" – exclamó Nico.

"¡Sí, voy a abrir esa jaula como una lata de soda!" – exclamó el cardenal – "¡YIAAA, WUAATAAA!" – gritaba él mientras daba golpe tras golpe, sin resultados positivos.

"¿Quieres abrirlo así?" – preguntó Nico con ironía.

"Ufff… esta cosa tiene aguante" – opinó Pedro agotado.

"Tranquilos, esta jaula me encanta, de hecho la adoro" – dijo Blu mientras acariciaba la jaula como si fuera algo importante.

"Okey, como quieras" – aceptó el canario mientras se marchaba.

"Oh, y no lo olvides" – dijo Pedro – "¡El halcón seductor!"

"¡Sí, gracias!"

Un rato después llegaron a un gran edificio. Tulio estacionó el coche en el garaje, desempacaron todo y finalmente entraron a la clínica.

Mientras Tulio charlaba alegremente con Linda sobre diversos factores de la medicina, Blu observaba varias aves heridas y maltratadas.

"A muchas las hemos rescatado de los contrabandistas" – informó Tulio.

"¿Contrabandistas?" – Linda estaba preocupada.

"Sí" – afirmó él – "Y por desgracia, algunas mueren en el proceso"

Blu tragó saliva al escuchar eso…

"Mira, a esta ave la encontraron ayer por la noche" – dijo Tulio señalando a una cacatúa que parecía estar muy maltratada.

"Cielos…" – murmuró Linda impactada.

"Hola chaparrito" – saludó Tulio mientras le daba una caricia a la cacatúa – "Te ves mejor que ayer, mucho mejor" – agregó mientras se alejaban.

"¡Que te mejores!" – animó Blu.

La cacatúa sólo le devolvió una mirada escalofriante…

"Uy…" – murmuró el guacamayo azul.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está la hembra?" – preguntó Linda con interés.

"Ah, para ella tenemos un lugar muy especial, es una hembra muy bonita y alegre" – opinó Tulio.

"Sí que se nota lo cariñosa que es" – murmuró otro doctor lleno de rasguños.

"¿Ella lo hizo?" – Blu estaba espantado – "Sí que es muy cariñosa, oigan ya quiero irme a casita"

"Oye, tranquilo" – pidió el doctor – "Te voy a convertir en todo un galán copetón"

* * *

><p>Tulio y Linda se encontraban en la sala de monitoreo…<p>

Ellos pudieron notar que Blu estaba muy nervioso…

"¡LINDAAAAA!" – gritó él, pero Linda y Tulio sólo escucharon un fuerte graznido.

"Tal vez debería…" – pero Linda fue interrumpida.

"No te apresures, dales una oportunidad" – pidió el doctor.

Blu se quitó aquél horrible peinado que Tulio le había hecho y nerviosamente comenzó a caminar por el hábitat artificial.

"¿Hola?" – llamó él, pero no hubo respuesta.

Siguió caminando por un pequeño puente que conectaba dos orillas.

"¿Hola?" – repitió él, pero inesperadamente pudo ver una silueta escondida entre los arbustos, pero no pudo distinguirla ya que se perdió entre la maleza.

Siguió explorando aquél territorio totalmente desconocido para él.

"Vengo en paz" – dijo él, pero se quedó callado y mirando algo que estaba volando frente a él – "Por Dios… ella es… es… hermosa…" – pensó él con los ojos perdidos.

Aquella hembra cada vez estaba más cerca, ella lo miraba de una forma adorable.

"Me habían dicho otra cosa, es… es como un ángel…" – opinó él totalmente enamorado – "Un ángel que me va a… aplastar…" – repentinamente fue atropellado y ahorcado por la hembra.

"Quem é você?" – preguntó ella – "Que esta fazendo aquí?"

Blu intentó responderle, pero se le escuchó muy raro…

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Me pisas al cogote…"

"Ah, eres de afuera" – dijo ella con interés.

"Gracias, es que no puedo hablar si me rompes el cuello" – dijo Blu mientras la hembra lo revisaba por todos lados.

"Igualito a mí" – admitió ella – "Soy Perla"

"Oh, ¿qué tal?"

"Bien" – respondió ella – "¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Blu" – respondió él – "Azul en English, como el cielo, cuando no hay muchas moscas claro" – agregó él.

Perla sólo se quedó mirando…

"Soy un menso, menso menso menso" – repetía él en voz baja mientras Perla observaba los alrededores.

"Listo, hagámoslo, no hay mucho tiempo" – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de las alas.

Blu sólo se rió de una forma estúpida mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor…

Inesperadamente ella salió corriendo mientras lo arrastraba.

"¡Aguanta un poco!" – pidió él – "¡AWW!" – se quejó al golpearse con una rama.

Blu observó cómo Perla se alejaba de él, así que se dirigió a unas escaleras improvisadas y comenzó a escalar con mucha habilidad.

"¿Ya estás preparado?" – preguntó ella mientras lo miraba seductoramente.

"¿Para qué?" – preguntó él sin entender – "Oh, claro, jeje"

Perla se alejó otra vez…

"Sin miedo, soy un galán gavilán" – pensó Blu mientras seguía los consejos de Nico y Pedro y caminaba hacia ella.

"Bueno…" – dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por Blu, quien se le acercó e intentó besarla, pero ella lo apartó – "Oye, oye ¿qué es lo qué haces?"

"Que… que… pues lo que tú querías que haga…" – respondió él sin saber que decir.

"¿Lo que yo quería que tú me hagas?" – ella estaba algo enfadada por esa respuesta – "¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

"Nada…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Para dejarlo bien claro, ¿qué estabas haciendo tú?" – preguntó él.

"Estaba tratando de escapar, menso" – contestó ella señalando un ducto de ventilación, cuya reja guardia ya estaba moderadamente dañada.

"Oh… ah… sí, escapar, eso fue lo que intenté… con eso que hice…"

"Alto alto alto" – repetía ella – "¿Creíste que te iba a besar?"

"No no no"

"¡No nos conocemos!"

"Madre mía…" – murmuró Linda mientras observaba como Perla le gritaba a Blu.

"Creo que necesitan que los acerquemos más" – dijo Tulio.

"Oye, Perla, sé que mis plumas son atractivas pero no soy esa clase de guacamayo, ¿entiendes?"

Repentinamente una bola de discoteca apareció de la nada y una muy romántica canción empezó a sonar…

"Oye, yo no mandé a pedir esto" – admitió Blu avergonzado – "Pero hay que admitir que la cancionsita no está nada mal" – agregó mientras cantaba unas pequeñas estrofas.

Perla se quedó mirando con el pico abierto por esa vergonzosa escena.

"Échale Lionel…" – dijo él antes de que Perla se le arrojara encima y cayeran juntos hasta el fondo, en donde luego de un pequeño enfrentamiento terminaron en una posición muy vergonzosa, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

"Cielos… ya le surgía…" – murmuró Linda algo ruborizada por esa posición.

"Lionel…" – murmuró Tulio – "Ese hombre es tremendo" – agregó chistoso.

"Eso creo"

"Oye, creo que deberíamos solos para que se den unos besitos" – dijo Tulio mientras se levantaba de su silla y se retiraba de la habitación junto a Linda.

"Oye, no me siento demasiado tranquila dejando que Blu se quede aquí"

"Tranquila, Silvio los vigilará toda la noche" – aseguró el doctor mientras señalaba a un gigantesco guardia, quien arrojó su lápiz contra la pared y le atinó a una pequeña mosca – "Además, Perla está divirtiéndose con él"

En algún otro lado estaba Blu siendo golpeado por Perla por todas partes…

"¡ESTÁ LOCA!" – gritó él antes de ser derribado por ella.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos del centro de conservación ambiental pasaba un muchacho moreno vestido con una remera amarilla y unos pantalones estilo playero o algo parecido.<p>

Siguió caminando y se encontró cara a cara con una gran puerta metálica.

"Es fácil" – se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacaba una caja de herramientas y realizaba un pirateo a los controles.

Una vez la puerta estaba abierta, el muchacho ingresó al lugar.

Se escondió detrás de una fuente y miró por una ventana.

"¡Psst!" – chistó él – "Ya estoy aquí…"

Nadie respondió…

"¡Pssst, hey!"

El muchacho agarró una piedrita y la arrojó contra la ventana.

Tampoco hubo respuesta…

El joven agarró otra piedra y la arrojó a la ventana, y esta vez la rompió.

"Uy…"

* * *

><p>Silvio se quitó toda la ropa y se puso un traje estilo bikini y comenzó a bailar alocadamente mientras escuchaba una canción por radio.<p>

Repentinamente se escuchó que algo de vidrio se rompió (la ventana que rompió el intruso).

Silvio caminó hacia el lugar del sospechoso ruido y allí se puso a examinar todo…

En su camino encontró una cacatúa.

Inmediatamente, y sin dudarlo un segundo la cacatúa se abalanzó contra Silvio y tapó su boca con un pañuelo cubierto de somníferos, echándolo a dormir una siesta nocturna.

Pepillo arrebató las llaves al guardia inconsciente, voló hacia la ventana y descubrió que estaba rota.

"Niño estúpido" – opinó él mientras veía a Fernando, quien lo estaba saludando con la mano inocentemente.

Voló hacia la puerta, puso las llaves y la abrió.

"Ellos deben estar por aquí…" – murmuró el chico.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta que llegaron al cuarto de monitoreo.

"Ahí están" – dijo Fernando señalando un par de guacamayos.

* * *

><p>¡PUM PUM PUM! – se escuchaba.<p>

"Oye… ¿podrías bajarle al ruido?" – preguntó Blu mientras bostezaba.

"Ay dormilonsito, perdóname" – pidió ella.

"Te perdono"

"Lo dije irónicamente, yo estoy tratando de escaparme"

"¿Escaparte?" – preguntó él – "¿Por qué? La jaula está buena"

"¿Qué?" – Perla estaba impactada – "Ay… este es un perdedor…"

"No entendí lo que dijiste"

"No puedo esperar que una mascotita lo entienda"

"¿Mascota? ¿Me llamaste mascota?" – preguntó él – "Soy un amigo, y haz lo que quieras porque mañana volveré a tomar mi chocolatada con Linda"

"¡Increíble, prefieres estar con un humano que con una hembra de tu especie!" – exclamó ella decepcionada.

"¡Pues, esa humana me ha dado cariño y papacho desde hace quince años, mientras que la hembra de mi especie intentó dejarme sin cuello en quince segundos!"

"Ellos me quitaron todo" – admitió ella triste – "¡No son confiables!"

Repentinamente la puerta del hábitat se abrió, Perla sonrió y voló para escaparse…

"Ahí viene la hembra…" – susurró Fernando.

"¡Soy libre!" – exclamó Perla – "¡SIIIIII!"

"¡Te tengo, ave bonita!" – exclamó Pepillo mientras la agarraba del cuello y la ahorcaba, provocando que ella deje escapar un grito.

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu – "¿Estás bien?"

Un muchacho apareció frente a él…

"Hola" – saludó él, pero el muchacho lo atrapó en un saco.

* * *

><p>En algún otro lugar de Río de Janeiro, más bien el centro de la ciudad, había un elegante restaurante en el cual Tulio y Linda estaban esperando ser atendidos por el personal del lugar para que puedan ordenar lo que quieran comer.<p>

"Que buena eres al acompañarme a cenar, siempre ceno sólo" – dijo él – "Amh… quiero decir por mi trabajo…"

Linda se rió levemente…

"Creí que yo era la única amante de las aves hasta que te conocí"

"Sí, claro" – dijo él – "¿Tienes alguna ave favorita?"

"Pues sí, es obvio que los guacamayos azules me encantan"

"Te comprendo, Linda, son aves muy atractivas"

"Me interesa más su inteligencia, no las plumas"

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, dos mozos locos con un par cuchillos y carne vinieron a atenderlos.

El teléfono de Tulio comenzó a sonar con un tono de gallina:

"¿Hola?"

Linda siguió saboreando su gran platillo, pero dejó de comer al notar la preocupada mirada de Tulio…

* * *

><p>Linda salía de la mansión, ella estaba llorando sin control.<p>

"Todo esto es mi culpa" – dijo ella entre sollozos – "Nada hubiera pasado si Blu no hubiera salido de Minnesota…"

"No no no" – repetía el doctor – "Linda, esto no es tu culpa"

"Claro… tienes razón…" – admitió ella.

"Pues claro que la tengo"

"¡Fue tu culpa!"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu tonto lenguaje de aves y tu parloteo y tu… ¡AAHHH!" – gritó ella.

"Oye, no es mi culpa"

En ese momento Linda le habló en idioma de ave, pero luego se tapó la boca…

"Lo siento, te dije baboso"

"No logro entender, Silvio es el más valiente de los guardias"

Linda y Tulio miraron al policía que estaba hablando con Silvio:

"Repítame los hechos, joven" – pidió el oficial – "¿Fue atacado por un pajarito blanco?"

"¡Sí, me puso este pañuelo en la boca!" – exclamó Silvio – "¡Lo hizo así!"

Silvio puso el pañuelo en su boca y repentinamente cayó inconsciente. El oficial sentía curiosidad, por lo que también le dio una olfateada el pañuelo, pero también cayó durmiendo.

"Nos embolaron" – dijo Linda avergonzada.

* * *

><p>La jaula se movía, y nuestros famosos tortolitos estaban dentro de ella.<p>

Perla pudo ver que una pequeña parte de la tela que cubría su jaula estaba rota, por lo que utilizó su pico para abrir un agujero y observar por allí.

"Tranquis… tranquis… no hay como mi casita… no hay como mi casita…" – repetía Blu – "Ay… como quisiera con mi espejo, con mi columpio y mi campanita"

"¡SHHH!" – cuchicheó Perla – "¡Patas para arriba!"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Blu – "¡No necesito hacerme el muerto, estoy a punto del soponcio!"-

"¡Hazme caso!"

"Bah… ya que…" – murmuró Blu mientras se hacía el muerto, pero accidentalmente cayó sobre Perla.

"¿Quieres quitarte de encima?" – pidió ella.

"Amh…" – murmuró Blu pensando.

Perla lo empujó algo ruborizada…

"Quédate quieto…"

"Hey, es para que me la crean"

"¡SHHH!"

Fernando tocó la puerta de una precaria casa.

Un hombre abrió la puerta y observó al chico:

"Pásale mi chino"

El muchacho caminó hacia un escritorio, donde un hombre estaba sentado de espalda.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí…" – murmuró el hombre – "Te la rifaste, Fernando"

El chico sonrió.

"¿Qué pasó, recuerdan lo que les había dicho sobre este chico?"

"¿Qué no le darías todo su dinero?"

"No gordinflón" – dijo Marcel – "Que tiene mi misma habilidad y astucia cuando yo tenía su edad"

"Ah…"

"De todas formas, ten tu dinero muchacho"

"Mmm… pero sólo es la mitad de lo que me habías dicho"

"Da igual" – murmuró Marcel antes de levantar la tela de la jaula – "¡¿QUÉ ONDA?"

Fernando se quedó boquiabierto…

"Te dije que necesitaba a las aves vivas" – dijo Marcel – "Dime algo, Fernando, ¿crees que esta ave está viva, sonso?"

Perla abrió sus ojos y le mordió la mano a Marcel, provocando que la suelte.

"¡Atrápenla!"

Perla evadió a todos los humanos, y a tan sólo unos segundos de escapar Pepillo la agarró del cuello y la tiró al suelo.

Al sentir el golpe en el suelo, Blu abrió los ojos y vio a Perla en el suelo…

Pepillo aterrizó en el suelo, se acercó a la guacamaya y la agarró del cogote.

"Hola, pollita linda"

Blu saltó de la jaula, cayó sobre Pepillo y le tapó los ojos.

"Sal de aquí"

Ella no lo dudó, batió sus alas y despegó volando a toda velocidad hacia una pequeña ventana parecida a un ducto.

Antes de escapar ella arrojó una mirada a Blu, quien era golpeado por Pepillo.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda, miró hacia adelante pero antes de despegar la cacatúa apareció frente a ella y la arrastró hacia adentro otra vez.

"Buen trabajo, Pepillo" – dijo Marcel mientras le colocaba las cadenas a Blu y a Perla.

"Plofff… ¿por qué te quedaste mirando y no te escapaste?" – preguntó Blu adolorido.

"No lo sé… creo que estaba preocupada… por ti…" – contestó ella algo insegura, pero mirándolo a los ojos profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo...<strong>

**Bueno, por ahora sólo notarán pequeños cambios, pero a medida que me acerque a los capítulos finales podrán notar gigantescos cambios, pues ya he planeado todo este remake de la película.**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestra parejita azul favorita?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	4. Dúo dinámico

A partir de este capítulo comenzarán los grandes cambios...

**_Capítulo 3: Dúo dinámico._**

"Llévalos a la otra habitación" – ordenó Marcel.

Fernando agarró la jaula con las dos manos, abrió otra puerta e ingresó a una habitación llena de otras aves secuestradas y la colgó de un gancho.

"Perdón hermanos, pero es mi changa"

El joven caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró…

"¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?"

"Tranquilo, nosotros les vamos a buscar una casita" – respondió Marcel mientras lo guiaba a la salida – "Ahora vete a casa con mamá"

"Pero yo no tengo mamá…"

"¿Padre?"

"¿Hermano?"

"¿Un perro?"

Fernando negó con la cabeza.

"Ayyy… ¿lo adoptamos?" – preguntó el gordo.

Marcel sonrió, pero de repente cerró la puerta.

"No"

Fernando se deprimió, pero luego escuchó la conversación.

"Oiga jefe, de verdad, ¿qué pasará con esos pájaros?"

"Tal vez hagan guacamayos asados, pero eso no importa, sólo me interesa el dinero" – contestó Marcel.

El muchacho retrocedió y se marchó.

"¿Qué he hecho?" – se preguntaba él.

Trepó con mucha habilidad hasta llegar a la cumbre de un edificio, en donde tenía una muy precaria vivienda.

Se sentó contra un cajón pero se pinchó la espalda. Metió su mano dentro de su remera y de allí sacó una pluma azul clara perteneciente a Perla, lo que lo hizo deprimirse aún más.

"Voy a hacer algo al respecto…"

* * *

><p>"¡Va a comenzar el juego!" – gritó el narrador por la televisión.<p>

"¡Apúrate, gordito!"

"Sí, quedó claro, mañana o se cancela el trato" – dijo Marcel – "Claro que tengo a los dos guacamayos, yo mismo los llevaré"

"¡Uuuyyy!" – exclamaron los otros dos mientras miraban el partido.

"Escuchen tontuelos, carguen el camión ahora, mañana tempranito vamos a llevar las aves al aeropuerto" – dijo el jefe – "¿Entendieron?"

"Sí, sí, chaito" – repetían ellos.

"Oh, casi lo olvido, denle de comer a Pepillo"

Kipo y Armando se miraron muy nerviosos.

Pepillo tan sólo les guiñó un ojo.

"Piedra, papel o tijeras" – dijeron ellos, Kipo sacó tijeras y el gordo sacó piedra.

"¡Sí!" - exclamó Armando triunfante.

"No, las tijeras cortan la roca"

"No manches, ¿cómo le haces para ganar siempre?"

El gordo se puso de pie, caminó hacia la heladera y sacó una pata de pollo.

"Ten tu piernita, linda avecita…"

Inesperadamente Pepillo le arrebató la pata de pollo a Armando, casi al punto de sacarle la mano.

"Bah, caníbal"

* * *

><p>"Okey, no te vuelvas loco, la clave es no alarmarse" – decía Blu.<p>

"No me estoy volviendo loca" – dijo Perla.

"Ni siquiera te lo dije a ti…" – murmuró Blu – "Pero no te preocupes, en cualquier momento Linda nos encontrará"

"¡Súper, luego nos volverá a meter en una jaula enorme de nuevo!"

"¡Sí!" – exclamó él – "Emh… quiero decir no…"

"Escúchame mascota, quizás las jaulitas sean lo tuyo, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie" – dijo ella con bastante frialdad.

Repentinamente, y para desgracia de todos, apareció Pepillo caminando por ahí.

"Creo que se me atoró algo…" – murmuró él – "¿Me ayudan?" – preguntó mientras se detenía frente a una jaula con muchas aves.

Todas las aves salieron corriendo menos una, quien se estiró hasta el pico de Pepillo, pero inesperadamente lo cerró con la fuerza necesaria para arrancarle la pata mientras se reía diabólicamente.

La cacatúa despegó del suelo y se arrojó contra la jaula de los guacamayos, provocando que Perla caiga sobre Blu.

Blu sonrió y se ruborizó mucho por tener a Perla encima de él, pero ella sólo le devolvió una mirada escalofriante.

"Sé que no soy un pájaro lindo" – dijo Pepillo.

"Se nota…" – murmuró Perla.

Luego de que Pepillo cante una canción, se fue volando mientras reía diabólicamente.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Blu algo preocupado.

"No…"

"¿Te duele algo?"

"¡Definitivamente no!" – gritó ella mientras golpeaba la jaula.

"¡Oye, tranquila!" – exclamó Blu – "¿Qué haces?"

"¡Largarme de aquí!" – contestó ella – "¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?"

"Los manuales de supervivencia dicen esperar a que alguien venga y te ayude"

"¡Nadie va a venir!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Estamos solos aquí, y si no hacemos nada nos van a matar!"

"¡Tranquila, tranquila!" – pidió él – "¡Sólo abre la puerta y listo!" – agregó mientras abría la puerta de la jaula.

"Es una broma…" – murmuró ella sintiéndose como una tonta.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es…"

"¡VUELA RÁPIDO!" – gritó Perla mientras salía volando, pero Blu utilizó su pico y se sostuvo de las barras de la ventana – "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo… no puedo…"

"¿Qué, no puedes qué?"

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció Pepillo junto a Kipo y Armando.

"¡No puedo volar!" – gritó él mientras caían hacia el vacío, pero afortunadamente una cuerda los salvó.

"¡Debiste decírmelo antes!" – gritó ella.

"¡No creí que eso importaría!"

Blu se llevó por delante el sostén de una mujer, y posteriormente junto a Perla se dieron un gran porrazo contra la pared.

"Te odio…"

Luego de unos segundos cayeron sobre una caja llena de polietileno.

"¿Hay algo más que debas decirme?" – preguntó ella muy enojada.

"Perdóname…"

"Te perdono" – dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando Kipo y Armando aparecieron – "¡Vámonos!"

Salieron corriendo, pero Blu tropezó con la cadena, cayó sobre Perla y juntos se arrastraron por el suelo.

"Perla, escúchame, quizás volar no sea lo mío, pero caminar sí" – dijo él – "Sólo sígueme, pata de afuera, pata de adentro"

"Sí, ya entendí, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera…" – repetía ella.

Pasaron corriendo por un bar en donde muchas personas estaban viendo el partido, Armando se detuvo allí para ver el juego, pero Kipo lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevó.

"¡Esto es perfecto, estoy encadenada con el único pájaro del mundo que no vuela!" – exclamó Perla – "Al menos eres lindo"

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó Blu algo ruborizado.

"Nada" – respondió ella disimulando – "Que bocota tengo…"

Los guacamayos cayeron hacia abajo, rebotaron del techo elástico de una tienda y entraron dentro de una casa, donde se metieron dentro de una cubeta y luego salieron volando sobre una chapa.

Rebotaron y rebotaron por los techos de Rio, Pepillo los estaba por alcanzar, pero inesperadamente Blu desvió la chapa hacia otro lado, provocando que Pepillo choque contra un aparato diyuntor eléctrico.

Blu miró hacia atrás y ahí vio a Pepillo electrocutándose.

"Eso es todo" – dijo él mientras miraba a Perla.

"Creo que sí" – dijo ella.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Pues la verdad no lo sé…" – contestó la guacamaya femenina.

Blu le sonrió.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella ruborizándose.

"Nada, es que eres muy bonita"

"Ay… gracias" – dijo ella – "Umh… Blu… ¿quién está conduciendo esta cosa?" – preguntó refiriéndose a la chapa.

Blu abrió los ojos como platos, miró hacia adelante y descubrió que habían estado viajando sin rumbo sobre la chapa. Agarró los dos extremos y comenzó a conducir la chapa como si fuera un auto sobre los tejados de las casas.

"¡WUUUJUUU!" – exclamó Perla divertida.

"¿Te diviertes?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sí, y mucho" – contestó ella.

Se miraron hacia los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que… ¡BOOM!

La chapa chocó y los dos guacamayos salieron volando y se dieron un porrazo contra una pared.

"Eso dolió…" – murmuraron los dos.

Cayeron hacia el suelo, pero afortunadamente varias prendas de ropa aliviaron su caída.

"¡Perla!" – exclamó Blu preocupado – "¿Estás bien?"

Ella no contestó.

"Dime que no te fuiste al cielo…"

Repentinamente, y para alivio de todos, Perla abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero parecía estar muy mareada.

"Cielos…" – murmuró ella – "Que golpesote"

Se puso de pie, dio unos pasos pero cayó al suelo.

Trató de levantarse, pero nuevamente cayó al suelo.

"Wow, espera, yo te llevaré" – dijo Blu – "¿No habrá problema?"

"¿Problema con qué?" – preguntó Perla sin entender.

"De que te lleve"

"Oh… amh…" – ella estaba ruborizada – "¿Estás seguro?"

"Más que seguro" – respondió él con una sonrisa.

Perla sonrió, se acercó a él y se dejó caer en sus alas.

"Se siente cómodo" – opinó bastante juguetona.

Ellos se rieron levemente.

"Entonces, señorita, ¿a dónde quiere ir?" – preguntó él como si fuera todo un caballero.

"A la selva"

Blu tragó saliva.

"¿A la selva?"

"Sí"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí"

"¿Seguritita?"

"Siiii"

"¿Segurisisisisisima?"

Ella sólo le dio una mirada sarcástica.

"De acuerdo"

Caminaron por las oscuras y misteriosas calles de Rio, hasta que un momento Blu observó para arriba y allí vio una pareja de aves volando alegremente.

"Debe ser lindo" – dijo Perla.

"¿Lindo?" – Blu estaba confundido – "¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya sabes, tener a alguien a tu lado"

"Oh… pues la verdad no lo sé" – dijo él.

"¿Nunca tuviste una novia?"

"No" – respondió Blu – "¿Y tú?"

"Sí"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio, pero nunca tuve un novio que sea de mi propia especie" – respondió ella algo romántica.

"Vaya…"

Luego de un rato ellos llegaron a la selva:

"Aquí estamos" – dijo Perla mirando todos los árboles – "En casa"

"Esta no es mi casa" – dijo Blu – "Hablando de otra cosa, ¿ya puedes caminar?"

"No quiero bajarme de tus alas, pero ya que…" – murmuró ella mientras se bajaba de las alas de Blu y se ponía de pie.

Perla caminó, pero la cadena se tensó demasiado y ella cayó al suelo.

(A/N: en la película la cadena que mantenía unidos a Blu y a Perla era bastante corta, sin embargo, en esta historia esa cadena es mucho más larga… )

"Tendré que acostumbrarme…" – pensaba ella.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia atrás y allí encontró a Blu.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, es sólo que no me siento muy seguro aquí"

"Tranquilo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un buen árbol para pasar la noche"

Blu tragó saliva.

"¿Por qué te asustas?"

"Es que no sé volar, ¿cómo podré subir?"

"Uy…" – murmuró Perla.

"Esto apesta"

"Tranquilo, yo voy a encontrar una solución"

"¿Y qué harás?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Crear un avión que me lleve hasta arriba?"

"Eso estuvo de más" – dijo ella – "Si fueras más optimista quizás podríamos llevarnos bien"

"¿Optimista?" – Blu estaba enojado – "Y lo dice el ave que me llama mascota"

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó de él.

"Perdóname" – pidió él – "A veces soy un patán…"

"Y no lo dudo" – dijo ella - "Yo también a veces soy muy dura"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"Sí…"

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué tienes pensado?" – preguntó Blu disimulando su miedo.

"He estado pensando en que quizás podríamos buscar un árbol que no sea tan alto para que tú puedas trepar"

"Vaya, buena idea"

"Gracias, tengo mis momentos"

Caminaron por un largo rato…

"Ya estoy cansado" – admitió Blu jadeando.

"Ufff… yo también…" - murmuró Perla.

Perla comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Perla, adónde vas?"

"Yo buscaré por ahí, tú por allá"

"Bien"

Pasaron los minutos, pero algo alarmó a Blu.

"¿Perla?"

La cadena comenzó a moverse agitadamente.

Blu salió corriendo hacia dónde estaba Perla, cuando más se acercaba más agitadamente se movía la cadena.

"Oh… no…" – murmuró él al ver una serpiente enrollando su cuerpo alrededor de Perla.

"¡Ayúdame!"

"¡No hay problema, Súper Blu al rescate!" – gritó él – "¡Tan tararan ta tannn**,** poder canino!"

"¡No eres un perro!"

"Omg… ¡poder volador!"

"¡No sabes volar!"

"Plofff… entonces poder de lo que s,ea…" – murmuró él.

"Oye, no te preocupes porque una serpiente esté a punto de matarme" – dijo Perla con ironía.

"Oh, cierto" – dijo él.

"¿Puede acabar rápido?"

"¡Súper Blu al ataque!" – gritó él mientras corría a atacar a la serpiente, pero el reptil abrió su boca y arrojó un chorro de veneno que mojó los ojos de Blu.

"¡AUUUUCH!" – se quejaba él – "¡Esto arde mucho!"

"Mi héroe…" – murmuró Perla aburrida.

Luego de unos segundos, Blu pudo recuperar su visión, tomó una piedra y se la arrojó en la cara al reptil, luego tomó otra, otra, otra y otra y sin parar ni chistar se las arrojaba con fuerza a la serpiente.

El reptil apretó el cuerpo de Perla y allí la dejó inconsciente.

"¿Perla?" – Blu estaba preocupado.

La serpiente abrió su boca y se arrojó contra Blu para morderlo.

"¡WOOOOOW!" – exclamó él mientras esquivaba el ataque al estilo Matrix.

El guacamayo miró a su derecha y allí descubrió un precipicio.

El reptil lo atacó nuevamente, pero Blu se deslizó hacia la derecha y el reptil cayó al precipicio.

"Listo"

Miró hacia atrás y allí vio a Perla inconsciente.

"¿Perla, estás bien?"

Blu se arrodilló junto a ella.

"Mmm… no está respirando…" – murmuró él.

Blu se puso a pensar, pero repentinamente se le vino algo a la cabeza.

"Oh no… ¿por qué a mí?"

El guacamayo miró hacia todos lados para ver que nadie lo vea.

"Espero que no me asesine"

Blu inclinó su cabeza y allí comenzó a aplicar la clásica "respiración boca a boca", o en este caso "pico a pico" xD!

Luego de aproximadamente unos treinta segundos Blu se retiró.

"¿Funcionó?"

Lentamente Perla comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

"¡Sí, funcionó!"

"Blu… no puedo… recordar nada…" – murmuró ella muy mareada.

"Quédate quieta, ya estás a salvo"

"Hay una serpiente…"

"Ya me encargué de ella"

"Eres… mi héroe…"

Blu la levantó y nuevamente se la llevó en sus alas, hasta que en el horizonte pudo ver una especie de atalaya abandonada.

"¿Puedes caminar?" – preguntó él.

"Creo que sí" – respondió ella.

"Tenemos que llegar hasta allá arriba"

"¿Cómo subiremos?"

"Yo me encargo"

Blu comenzó a trepar llevándose a Perla con él, quien sólo se reía.

"Pasaremos la noche aquí" – dijo él mientras se acomodaba.

"Vaya, es una vista hermosa" – opinó ella sonriendo – "¿No crees?"

"Sí, es bastante bonito"

Perla estaba por decir algo al respecto, pero entonces empezó a recordar todo.

"Perla, ¿te pasa algo?"

"¿Me besaste?"

"Emh… ¿qué dijiste?"

"Te pregunté si me habías besado"

"Amh… no" – mintió él.

"Mentiroso"

"Bueno, no fue un beso, se llama respiración pico a pico, y lo hice porque una serpiente te dejó inconsciente y no podías respirar"

"¿Me salvaste la vida?"

"Podría decirlo así"

Perla miró hacia otro lado.

"¿No estás enojada?"

"¿Enojada por qué?"

"Ya sabes… por el beso…"

Perla se puso de pie, caminó hacia él, tomó sus alas y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" – preguntó ella muy ruborizada y sonrojada.

"Cielos… creo que sí…" – contestó él muy ruborizado al igual que Perla.

Ella sonrió y se rió levemente…

"Sabes, he estado pensando y creo que nosotros somos como un dúo dinámico" - dijo Blu.

"¿Dúo dinámico?"

"Pues sí"

Perla sólo se rió levemente.

"Buenas noches" – se despidió ella mientras se recostaba sobre él y cerraba sus ojos.

"Amh… buenas noches…" – se despidió Blu – "Buenas noches, mi hermosa Perla"

Ella sonrió y antes de dormirse tomó las alas de Blu…

"Te quiero..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo.<strong>

**Bueno, creo que la verdadera historia acaba de empezar, y aviso que los cambios cada vez serán más grandes.**

**¿Qué pasará con la parejita azul?**

**¿Dónde estará Pepillo?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**¡Súper Blu X)!**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	5. Aprendiendo del instinto

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de ésta versión alterada de esta famosa y encantadora película…

**_Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo del instinto._**

"Linda… creo que debemos descansar un momento…" – pidió Tulio jadeando por el cansancio.

"¿Estás loco?"

"Los hemos buscado por todas partes, yo no tengo la fuerza de Súper-Man como para estar caminando, corriendo, trotando y mirando hacia todos lados durante tantas horas"

"Pues entonces deberías hacer ejercicio, así quizás algún día llegues a ser como Súper-Man" – bromeó Linda mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del patio del centro de conservación ambiental.

Tulio se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Dónde está Silvio?" – preguntó Linda.

"En el hospital, o quizás en el manicomio"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿No viste la ropa que tenía?" – preguntó Tulio – "Se parecía a una muñeca Barbie"

Linda se echó a reír.

"Eres muy gracioso"

"Gracias"

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Quizás deberíamos descansar un rato, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda"

Linda estaba por decir algo, pero inesperadamente escuchó como Tulio dejaba escapar fuertes ronquidos.

"Creo que dormir un rato no me hará daño…" – murmuró ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared y se quedaba dormida.

* * *

><p>Blu despertó…<p>

"Cielos…" – murmuró él sin abrir sus ojos – "Que mañana tan calentita…"

Escuchó un ruido, pero no le dio importancia.

"No me quiero levantar… es muy temprano para ir al colegio… nadie me levanta de acá…"

Repentinamente, un delicioso aroma nubló sus sentidos, era como si estuviera oliendo flores a su alrededor.

"¿Qué huele tan bien?" – se preguntaba él mientras abría sus ojos y miraba hacia todos lados, pero se llevó una inesperada sorpresa al ver a Perla sobre él.

Se ruborizó notablemente.

"Ah… eras tú…" – pensó él.

Blu sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

"Perlita… eres como la joya de toda la selva…" – susurró él – "Despierta… joya brillante…"

Él la movió con su ala, pero ella sólo murmuró unas palabras muy extrañas y lo abrazó estando dormida.

"Creo que aún tiene sueño" – pensó él.

Blu cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir un poco más, pero entonces Perla comenzó a hablar:

"Sí…" – murmuró ella – "Yo también te amo… y mucho…"

"¿QUÉ?" – preguntó Blu con un tono de voz fuerte, despertando a Perla.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Amh… nada…" – mintió ella – "Sólo era un sueño"

"¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"No lo recuerdo…" – respondió ella.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sí"

"Estabas diciéndole a alguien que lo amabas"

Perla se quedó callada y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Ya lo recuerdas?"

"¿Quieres desayunar?" – preguntó ella intentando evitar el tema – "Tengo hambre"

Blu dejó escapar un suspiro.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero qué desayunaremos?"

"Frutas muy jugosas" – respondió ella juguetona.

"No quiero arruinar tu momento, pero no sé volar, no podemos llegar hasta las ramas de los árboles"

"Maldita sea…" – murmuró Perla – "¿Alguna idea?"

"Podríamos comer panqueques o quizás una chocolatada con malvaviscos"

"¿Y eso qué es?" – preguntó Perla bastante curiosa.

"Olvídalo, es comida humana, necesitamos comida para aves"

"¿Así que ahora quieres ser una verdadera ave?"

"Así es" – respondió él – "La combinación de humano-ave no es divertida"

Blu miró una rama que tenía varias frutas que se veían muy apetitosas.

"Tengo una idea"

"¿Cuál?"

Blu tomó una liana y empezó a hacer varios nudos.

"Un día vi una película que se llamaba Tarzán"

"¿Tarzán?"

"Sí, es una película de un humano que queda atrapado en la selva junto con muchos monos, o en este caso, grandes gorilas"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con estas frutas?" – preguntó Perla con interés.

"Tarzán no sabía trepar muy bien los árboles, así que un día usó una liana para bajar frutas y alimentarse"

"¿Cómo hizo eso?"

"Observa y aprende" – dijo él.

Perla dio un paso atrás y se puso a observar.

"Aquí voy" – dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a mover la liana como si fuera un vaquero del lejano oeste – "¡Ahí va!"

El guacamayo arrojó la liana y enredó una naranja.

"¡JA!" – se rió victorioso – "¡Ahora soy Mini-Tarzán!"

Blu tiró de la liana, pero la fruta no caía.

"Umh… parece que esa naranja tiene miedo de ser devorada"

"Más fuerte" – dijo Perla.

Blu tiró otra vez, y otra, y otra y otra.

"¡No quiere bajar!"

"Déjame ayudarte"

Blu y Perla tiraron al mismo tiempo, y la naranja salió volando a cualquier lado.

"La perdimos" – se quejó Blu.

"No mires hacia arriba" – aconsejó Perla.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo hagas"

Blu desobedeció, miró hacia arriba y la naranja cayó en su rostro.

"Ya veo porque…" – murmuró él.

Perla se tapó el pico para evitar reírse.

"¿Siempre eres así de payaso?" – preguntó ella.

"No, también soy malabarista"

Ella se rió levemente.

Blu se quitó la naranja de la cara.

"Rayos… ahora estoy sucio…" – se quejó.

Perla estiró su ala y le retiró un pedazo de naranja del pico.

"Delicioso" – bromeó ella mientras se comía el trozo.

"¿Estás disfrutando esto, verdad?" – preguntó Blu irónicamente.

Perla dejó escapar una leve risa.

"Ve a limpiarte"

"De acuerdo"

Blu caminó hacia un pequeño arroyo, pero la cadena se tensó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Es difícil acostumbrarse a esto" – admitió Perla mientras se levantaba.

"Dímelo a mí"

Blu entró al agua y limpió su rostro.

"Ahora estoy como nuevo" – dijo él – "Me parezco a un coche 0 kilómetro"

"¡Ay, qué lindo eres!" – exclamó Perla sonriendo.

"¿Soy lindo?" – preguntó él – "Gracias"

"No te lo dije a ti" – dijo ella – "Aunque… mmm…"

Blu dio media vuelta y allí vio tres tucansitos.

"Emh… ¿hola?"

Los bebés sonrieron.

"¿Por qué están tan sonrientes?"

Uno de los tucansitos sacó una manzana y se la arrojó en la cara a Blu.

"¡Awww!"

"¡Ataqueeeeeeen!"

De la nada apareció todo un ejército de tucansitos que atacaron a Blu dándole mordiscos, arañazos, picotazos, pellizcos, piquete de ojos, codazos y cosquillas.

Perla se echó a reír.

"¡Hey, a ella también!" – exclamó uno de los niños.

Los jóvenes atacaron a Perla y la tiraron al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó un tucán adulto mientras aterrizaba frente a la batalla – "Jovencitos, ahora sí están en problemas"

Blu miró al tucán.

"¡Eva, ven un momento!"

"¡NOOOOOOO!"

"Entonces suéltenlos"

Los tucansitos se retiraron.

"Ufff… gracias por salvarnos" – dijo Blu mientras se levantaba.

"De nada"

Perla se levantó y se sacudió la tierra para quedar tan bonita como antes.

"¿Es tu novia?" – preguntó el tucán sugestivamente.

Perla se echó a reír bastante ruborizada.

"¿Quién? ¿Ella?"

"Sí"

"Naaa… sólo es una pequeña conocida"

"Se me hace que es más que una conocida para ti, tortolito"

"Bueno… sí…" – admitió él – "Es una amiga"

"Dile que le amas"

"¡EJEM!" – tosió Perla falsamente – "Aún sigo aquí..."

"Ajam…"

Blu miró hacia atrás y observó cómo Eva regañaba a sus hijos.

"¿Es tu esposa?"

"Así es"

"Cielos…" – murmuró Blu – "¿Cómo aguantas todo eso?"

"Experiencia" – respondió el tucán.

"Hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo te llamas?" – preguntó Perla.

"Rafael" – contestó el tucán – "¿Y ustedes, par de novios?"

"Ya te lo dije, no somos novios" – dijo Blu ocultando su rubor.

"¿Y cómo explican esa cadena?" – preguntó Rafael – "¿Se la pusieron para que nunca los puedan separar?"

"Algo así…" – respondió Perla – "¿Te sabes alguna manera para que podamos quitarnos esta cosa?"

"Tengo un amigo, es un mecánico profesional"

"¡Genial!" – exclamó Perla animosa – "¿Y dónde está?"

"En la ciudad"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta la ciudad?" – preguntó Blu.

"Volando, claro" – respondió Rafael.

"Hay un pequeño problemita"

"¿Cuál?"

"Amh… verás… yo…"

"No sabe volar" – terminó Perla.

"¿Cómo que no sabes volar?" – el tucán estaba incrédulo – "Pero si eres un ave…"

"No todas vuelan"

"No me vengas con tu frase del avestruz" – pidió Perla.

"De acuerdo"

"Esto es fácil, tendremos que enseñarte a volar"

Blu tragó saliva.

"¿Cómo?"

Rafael señaló un acantilado.

Caminaron hacia el borde, Blu asomó su cabeza y comprobó de que se trataba de un inmenso precipicio.

"¡Me voy a matar!"

"Tranquilo, esto es fácil" – animó Rafael – "Sólo tienes que mover las alas"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, hazlo así" – dijo el tucán mientras se elevaba lentamente en el aire – "Inténtalo"

Blu comenzó a moverse alocadamente, parecía estar bailando.

"No estuvo mal…" – admitió Rafael.

"Estuvo demasiado mal" – opinó Perla.

"¿Así apoyas a tu novio?" – preguntó Blu irónicamente.

"¿Novio?" – preguntó ella – "Ni aunque fueras el último macho de nuestra especie"

"Soy el último macho de tu especie" – dijo Blu – "Y tú eres la última hembra"

"No me importa, no voy a cambiar de opinión"

"Eso dices ahora…"

"Dejen de pelear" – ordenó Rafael.

"Ella empezó" – se defendió Blu.

"Tú le seguiste"

"Pero ella…"

"Silencio" – ordenó el tucán.

"Bien…"

Rafael caminó hacia el borde, se dejó caer al vacío y comenzó a volar.

"¿Ves? ¡No es tan difícil!"

"O al menos eso parece…" – murmuró Blu mientras observaba.

Rafael aterrizó junto a Blu.

"De todas formas, no creo que nos arrojemos de una montaña" – murmuró Blu – "¿O sí?"

"En realidad…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"¿No habrá un taxi?"

"¡Tranquilízate, está en tu sangre!"

Blu tragó saliva.

"No te eches atrás ahora" – dijo Rafael – "No enfrente de la señorita"

"Sí… listo…"

"Es hora de empezar la clase"

"¿Eh?"

"Primero que nada, necesito que estén más juntitos"

Blu y Perla se acercaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

"Juntitos" – repitió el tucán.

Ellos se acercaron un poco más y se miraron a los ojos, pero todavía no era lo suficiente.

"Juntitos…"

Se acercaron otra vez, hasta sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Blu estaba muy nervioso, y Perla estaba hirviendo.

"Muy bien, ahora cachete con cachete"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Por favor, tortolito, ella no te va a morder" – animó Rafael – "¿O sí?"

"No te voy a morder…" – susurró Perla.

"Vamos, no tengas miedo" – pensaba Blu mientras estiraba sus alas alrededor de Perla y la abrazaba.

Ella sonrió y apretó el abrazo bastante feliz.

"El amor…" – susurró Perla romántica.

"Listo, ahora ustedes dos, juntitos, a volar"

"Amh… pero esto no es aerodinámicamente posible" – informó Blu.

"¡Ay Dios mío!" – exclamó Rafael aburrido – "¡Cómo la haces de difícil!"

"¿Y ahora qué hice?"

"Amigo, me caes bien, pero creo que debes confiar en ti mismo"

Perla apretó el abrazo otra vez.

"Confía en mí… ¿sí?"

"Sí"

"¿Ya están listos?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Eso creo" – respondió Blu respirando agitadamente.

"¡Ahí van!" – gritó el tucán mientras los empujaba hacia el borde del abismo.

Blu corrió junto a Perla, pero antes de llegar al borde intentó detenerla.

"¡No estoy listo!"

"¡No otra vez!" – gritó ella.

Cayeron por la montaña, pero para su suerte, un ala delta frenó su caída.

"¿Ya estoy muerto?" – preguntó Blu – "Que rápido…"

"¡Seguimos con vida!" – gritó Perla – "¡Sí!"

Pasaron junto a la impresionante estatua de Cristo Redentor, Blu dejó caer abierto su pico al ver tal maravilloso paisaje.

"Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…"

Perla se rió levemente.

"¿Ves de lo que te has perdido?" – preguntó Perla mientras se paraba y se refrescaba con la brisa.

"Sí…"

"¡Blu, estás volando!" – exclamó Rafael – "Bueno… no…"

"Pero lo estoy sintiendo…"

Blu miró a Perla e intentó hacer lo mismo que ella, pero abrió demasiado sus alas y una ráfaga de viento lo mandó a volar junto a ella.

"¡Carambolas!" – gritó Rafael mientras trataba de ayudarlos.

La cabeza de Blu se estrelló contra la tela de otra ala delta, pero por el filo de su pico, se rompió.

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!"

Siguieron con la mortal caída.

"¡Adiós mundo azul!" – gritó Blu, pero afortunadamente cayeron sobre un hombre montado en otra ala delta.

El humano perdió el control de su vuelo, perdió altura y armó un reverendo despelote en la playa, pasando por encima de sombrillas y turistas hasta que finalmente los tortolitos se dieron un porrazo contra una palmera.

"Tío… creo que no lo sentiste en tu corazón…" – dijo Rafael.

"¿En qué te basas?" – preguntó Perla irónicamente.

Todos miraron un camión que parecía estar arrancando.

"¡Vengan, es nuestra oportunidad!"

Rafael se subió en la parte trasera del vehículo.

"¡Muevan las patitas, tortolitos!"

La parejita azul se encaminó hacia la calle, donde Blu casi es atropellado dos veces, pero a cuentas de final, lograron subir al coche.

"No se tardaron tanto…"

Perla se sentó en el borde del contenedor del camión.

Blu caminó hacia Rafael:

"¿Tienes algún consejo que me puedas dar?"

"¿Consejos sobre qué?"

"Ya sabes..." - respondió Blu señalando a Perla.

"Ah... veo que quieres ser un galán con ella..." - dijo Rafael picarón.

"Eso creo" - respondió Blu - "¿Puedes ayudarme con ella?"

"Estás con el tipo adecuado" - dijo Rafael - "Soy el rey de las relaciones amorosas"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**No tengo nada que comentar…**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: recuerden que si encuentran algún error no duden en informarme.**

**PD2: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	6. Debería haber sabido

¡Zir Agron de regreso a la comunidad con un nuevo capítulo del remake de la película!

**NOTA: haremos un Flash, lo que significa que me adelantaré un poco en la película, este capítulo empieza justo después de que Luis les quitara las cadenas que mantenía unida a la parejita azul.**

**_Capítulo 5: Debería haber sabido…_**

Jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que el amor a primera vista sea una atracción para una primera impresión, o en este caso, sólo en lo superficial. Este "amor" cuenta que no tiene ningún fundamento lógico, o que no hay razón para la existencia, por lo tanto derrumbarse en una nube de polvo sería mejor que vivir esa clase de agonía. En pocas palabras, el amor joven nunca fue construido para durar…

Esta es la razón por la que tuve que prevenir el punto de provocación por un evento significativo, o no, donde finalmente en el interior de Perla despertaron sentimientos por otro guacamayo como ella que hasta ahora genera su enamoramiento adolescente. Esto se debió por una aparición exclusivamente divina, con una cara tan hermosa que hasta parece ser algo surrealista. Después de descubrir que su motivo oculto era escapar en lugar de salvar la especie (por decirlo de manera educada), porque, después de todo, su respuesta al aspecto sencillo del guacamayo macho era… Mmm… ¿Cómo lo podría decir? Tendría que evitar usar groserías… era la inadecuada, ¿no lo creen ustedes?

Le encerraba su "amor" antes de que se quedó fuera de control sobre el transcurso del tiempo, y por lo tanto él decidió mantener una cautelosa "amistad" con ella… pero quizás pase algo inesperado, o quizás no…

Por supuesto, lo que no anticipé fue el enamoramiento prematuro que se filtra en los controles de todo lo hecho, y Blu comenzó a exponer involuntariamente sus sentimientos hacia ella (lamentablemente, lo hace para el lado de las cebollas). Reflexionaba mucho tiempo sobre esto, y yo tenía los datos claros: sus futuros destinos los harían una pareja eventual, de todos modos, Rafael, Nico y Pedro han estado exigiendo a Blu que conquiste el "corazón de cristal" de Perla, así que obviamente eran una pareja (en sus sueños). El resultado de esto fue una especie guerra relacionada con la anarquía, que en este caso, la anarquía no tendría nada que ver con el relato, siempre y cuando Rafael pudiera controlar la torpeza de Blu y el repentino enamoramiento de Perla. Pero Blu confiaba en su amigo el tucán, pero no así, también sospechaba de Perla… **Blu no la amaba…**

Sin embargo, lentamente fue descubriendo que este "amor a primera vista", no era nada más que algo extremadamente superficial, no era lo suficientemente profundo como para que valga la pena seguir excavando en busca de un tesoro que él no valoraría, pero su propia inseguridad lo dejaba atontado, incluso a veces pensaba que sentía el verdadero amor. Pensaba que debía conseguir más experiencia con su papel en el asunto, era como un chico que debía entrar al ejército romano, primero debía conseguir la espada, el escudo, la armadura y luego la capa. Blu lo tenía todo, excepto la capa, y en este caso, la capa era la cadena, cuya función dejó de existir cuando Luis la destruyó. Su aventura con Perla fue tan lejos como para pensar de que ella estaba enamorada en secreto en estado ascendente cuando Blu comenzó a causarle las primeras impresiones de su persona.

Revisó varias pruebas, algunas tolerantes, y otras sólo lo incordiaban, había empezado a olvidar cómo se sentía vivir en la ciudad, dentro de los barrotes de una jaula, poco a poco se fue olvidando de Linda. Pero lo que definitivamente le gustaba a Blu era bailar con Perla en el club del dúo dinámico de Nico y Pedro, fue aquella armonización total de sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos la que hizo posible la construcción de su primer vínculo, luego de bailar el vals y pelear contra esos estúpidos monitos, Blu se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir ese armario en su pecho, ya que, después de todo, ellos estaban destinados a vivir juntos... **o quizás no...**

Blu podía escuchar como Rafael, Pedro y Nico se susurraban cosas al oído, aparentemente ellos estaban trazando un plan para salvar lo poco que quedaba de su romance con Perla.

Blu se acordó de su bochornosa actuación hace apenas un rato…

**-Flashback-**

**-Blu-**

Podía ver como Rafael, Nico y Pedro me hacían gestos para que me acercara a Perla, pero yo estaba aterrado, quizás por el rechazo que yo pensaba que me tenía…

La romántica puesta de Sol fue como un regalo de Dios, o al menos eso creía, hasta que el castigo me cayó encima.

La suave llovizna de pétalos rosados comenzó…

Todas estas señales fortalecieron la situación y crearon un potencial sentimiento de romance, era el momento adecuado para soltar todas mis palabras, pero en verdad, creo que estoy por hacerme **popó** encima por los nervios… mi deducción: tenía un solo dardo para atinarle al centro de la diana. Además yo estaba incómodo, me sentía torpe (como siempre), y las probabilidades de un ataque al corazón son de unos… mmm… ¡BAH, estúpidas probabilidades! Aunque sean estúpidas, calculo un 99,9999999% de un ataque al corazón por cualquiera de las tensiones, ya sea por el rechazo, o por el miedo, o por la vergüenza, o por la estúpida mirada que Pedro me está haciendo.

Rafael pudo notar mi incapacidad de controlar la situación romántica, y él me aconsejó decirle "Perla, tienes unos ojos hermosos…"

Desgraciadamente, yo lo interpreté mal… "Mis ojos son hermosos"

Perla se quedó perpleja por lo que le dije, prácticamente no podía disimular que se sentía muy incómoda. Inmediatamente traté de buscar la flecha de Cupido, busqué el consejo de oro de Rafael, y me dijo que "vaya a por ella"

"Perla, tengo algo que decirte…" – le dije en voz baja.

"No te escuché"

"Tengo algo que decirte…"

"¿Puedes hablar más alto?"

"Tengo algo que decirte"

Yo, por mi parte, empecé a reunir al valor para confesarle mis más íntimos sentimientos…

"¿Qué es, Blu?" – me preguntó ella sin mirarme a los ojos y suponiendo mi confesión.

"_Es hora de romper el dique, Blu" – _me dije a mí mismo.

Perla me miró a los ojos.

"Yo… emh… hemos estado viajando por Rio desde hace algún tiempo... yo… quizás he tenido varios pensamientos… no lo sé… pero creo que siento algo… por ti. Me gustas..."

Ella se quedó mirándome, me sentía como el más grande idiota, o más bien dicho, el idiota de los idiotas, pero luego de mirar bien pude ver que sus ojos estaban diciendo "¿en serio?"

Rafael, Pedro y Nico ya deseaban festejar la victoria, y yo seguía sintiéndome como un idiota.

"Para serte honesto, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, porque… Dios mío… Perla eres preciosa, rostro perfecto, ojos perfectos, plumas perfectas, todo tu cuerpo es una obra maestra, eres tan perfecta como todos esos diamantes que **Indiana Jones** encontraba en sus viajes…"

Perla seguía mirándome sin decir nada.

"A decir verdad… Perla… estaba pensando en que quizás tu respuesta sería… que tu sientas los mismo por mí…"

Mi voz se apagó mientras esperaba escuchar la voz de Perla, la seguridad que ella estaba sintiendo me perturbaba, y yo, tratando de que todo terminara, cerré mis ojos esperando la respuesta.

Pasaba el tiempo…

Suspiré.

"No" – se escuchó.

Mis ojos se abrieron, me quedé mirando la expresión indiferente de Perla en la incredulidad: "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, Blu, lo siento mucho, no hacía falta que me lo confesaras de todos modos, yo ya lo sabía. Era dolorosamente obvio que estabas enamorado por mi aspecto, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti"

Eché un vistazo para atrás, los tres picos de mis amigos estaban abiertos y tenían expresiones de shock en sus caras al no haber previsto esta inesperada respuesta.

Me esforcé de forma titánica para encontrar las palabras…

"Pensé que te gustaba, fuiste tan buena conmigo, y hemos pasado por tantas cosas…" – murmuré – "Además en el Club casi nos besamos, yo tenía la esperanza de que…"

"Blu, estás confundido con tus sentimientos" – dijo ella interrumpiéndome – "¿Las cosas son engañosas, no crees?"

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

"Sólo te conocí por un día, espero que no estés pensando de que me enamoraría instantáneamente de ti, ¿verdad?" - me preguntó Perla.

"Emh…"

"Me gustas como amigo, pero sólo eso"

Cada una de sus palabras era como una puñalada…

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?" – me preguntó ella inocentemente, como si no le importara el daño que me hizo.

"Sí" – le mentí, ya no era mi amiga.

No podía contener la tristeza y la furia por el rechazo que sufrí. Comencé a apretar mis alas contra el espejo del tranvía con todas mis fuerzas para desquitarme.

"¿Blu, estás bien?" – me preguntó ella.

"Sí, estoy bien" – le contesté de mala gana, luego miré el espejo que estaba apretando y descubrí que había roto el vidrio.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro, no hace falta que finjas preocuparte"

"No estoy fingiendo, me preocupas de verdad" – me dijo con una sonrisa tan bella que logró arreglar mi corazón.

Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero el dolor era peor que ser torturado.

"Sí… seguimos siendo amigos"

Por todo el recorrido, pude ver como Nico y Pedro derramaban algunas lágrimas sufriendo por la enorme falta de sensibilidad por parte de Perla hacia mi frágil corazón, pero en mi opinión, me da igual… o al menos eso creo. Ella no es de esas que vuelan sobre cualquier materia como cualquier otra zorra, aunque por otro lado ella me apuñaló por la espalda.

Rafael me miró con tristeza y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Todos nos preguntábamos porque razón Perla no quería corresponderme mis sentimientos, después de que me haya tratado tan bien. Era una tortura aceptar que Perla sólo me quería como un amigo cercano… otro pedazo de mi corazón se desvaneció.

Perla miró hacia el cielo, la puesta de Sol había terminado.

"Perla…" – la llamé.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa, pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio como un río de lágrimas fluía suavemente desde mis ojos. Fui tan estúpido, no me la merezco. Ella es una belleza divina, es **Afrodita** en forma de ave, yo debería haber sabido que no estaba hecho para ella... yo debería haber sabido que mi destino era la soledad… la soledad eterna… yo debería haberlo sabido desde el principio, pero nuevamente, fui cegado por el amor.

Debería haber sabido… de que el amor es lo más hermoso, pero a la vez lo más dañino… de que el amor es lo mejor que te puede pasar, pero a la vez lo peor…

**Debería haber sabido de que el amor no fue construido para durar…**

**-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo...<strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

****'Debería haber sabido de que el amor no fue construido para durar…'****

****Creo que casi me hago llorar a mí mismo con este capítulo, fue bastante duro escribirlo...****


	7. Intercambiando papeles

**_Capítulo 6: Intercambiando papeles._**

**-Perla-**

Creo que debo suponer que soy hermosa. Muchos machos se ganaron mi amor, pero ninguno mostró ser digno de ello, algunos me admiraban, otros me traían flores, otros me cantaban, y otros, tan sólo me miraban y me sonreían.

Aquellas dolorosas relaciones perdidas me han dejado muy en claro de que quiero estar sola y libre como una mosca solitaria, debo vivir mi vida como debe ser. Quiero decir, mmm… detesto ser brutalmente honesta, pero si alguien está enamorado de ti, pero tú no compartes los mismos sentimientos, ¿por qué tendrías que sentirte mal? Si algún día me enamorara otra vez, cosa que dudo mucho, que ocurra naturalmente, yo no voy a forzar a nadie a que esté conmigo, sería una falta de respeto.

Es por eso que tengo mis razones para rechazar a Blu. La verdad, debo admitirlo y no quiero torturarme más… lo amo… o al menos eso creo…

Estoy tan… ¿enamorada? Naaa… sólo estoy un poco confundida.

He escuchado sobre los cuentos de hadas, y realmente me parecen tonterías esos romances entre príncipes y princesas, o guerreros y guerreras, y bueno, son tonterías… ¿saben por qué? Mmm… porque este es el mundo real…

En el mundo real, como indican los periódicos, hay matrimonios que se destruyen o por peleas, o por discusiones… o por violaciones… es el drama del amor… el drama adolescente. Creo que Blu ya no me ama, no desde que lo lastimé así... yo nunca quise herirlo de esa manera, sólo quería más tiempo para conocerlo mejor, y ahora el tiempo se acaba. Ahora sé más que nadie que él nunca volverá a hacer algo por mí.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no amo a Blu, por supuesto que lo amo.

Debo admitir que tiene ciertos defectos. Es distraído y tonto, pero nada de eso supera su inocencia y su dulzura. Él no es un muchacho que trataría de ganar mi afecto por las buenas o por las malas, él sólo esperaba, no tenía prisas como algunos otros estúpidos que piensan que soy demasiado coqueta para mi propio bien, y, como siempre, sólo les gusta mi belleza exterior, creen que soy su pollita linda, algunos se convencen de que pueden hacer lo quieran conmigo, mi peor temor es que algún día alguien abuse sexualmente de mí.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, la torpeza de Blu es tan alta como la estatua de Cristo Redentor, por otro lado, Blu cree que mi belleza es tan alta como la Torre Eiffel, que tierno fue conmigo.

Yo quería decirle que él también es lindo, pero creo que en mi interior soy una cobarde. Soy socialmente torpe, al igual que él, y tampoco sé actuar apropiadamente a su lado, y él tampoco sabe actuar bien a mi lado, tenemos mucho en común. No tengo malas intenciones de decir "Blu, me gustas"

En mi vida he rechazado a muchos machos, la mayoría por creer que podían hacer lo que quieran conmigo, pero a Blu… no sé lo que hice… todavía no entiendo mis motivos para lastimarlo… ¿por qué soy tan cruel?

Después de rechazarlo, esperé un minuto para cerrar el tema y dejarlo todo en el olvido, pero creo que Blu nunca olvidará esas últimas palabras que dije: "Yo no siento lo mismo por ti"

Lo destruí por completo, pero al menos seguimos siendo amigos, o eso creo…

* * *

><p>Perla miró a Blu y le sonrió, algo raro desde que lo rechazó.<p>

Ya pasaron dos horas desde el épico rechazo que sufrió Blu, y la herida en el fondo de su corazón todavía está sangrando.

Miró a Perla de reojo, parecía estar llorando…

"¿Perla, qué pasa?"

Ella sólo se cubrió la cara con sus alas tratando de ocultar su estado.

Blu la movió con su ala.

"Blu… perdóname…"

"No te entendí" – le dijo – "¿Qué dices?"

Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

"Perdóname"

"¿Perdonarte?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

Blu se enojó.

"Dime una razón para perdonarte" – murmuró él mientras la apartaba.

"Emh… yo…"

"¿Lo ves?" – preguntó Blu – "No tengo ni siquiera una mísera razón para perdonarte, la herida que me hiciste nunca va a dejar de sangrar"

"Por favor… perdóname…"

"Perla, creo que nunca te conocí realmente, eres fría, eres cruel, eres agresiva, no nos parecemos en nada, no entiendo como pude enamorarme de alguien como tú"

"Pues tu eres tonto, bobo, arrogante e incluso no sabes volar" – dijo ella bastante ofendida.

"Prefiero no saber volar que andar atacando a todo el que se te cruce en tu camino"

"¿Me vas a perdonar sí o no?"

Blu comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Blu se rió aún más fuerte.

"No puedo creerlo, Perla"

Ella se quedó callada.

"¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y pedirme perdón como si nada hubiera pasado?"

"Yo-"

"No te voy a perdonar, porque sinceramente no te lo mereces"

"¿Quieres una verdadera razón?"

Blu se rió de nuevo.

"¡Bien, la tendrás, te amo!" – exclamó ella.

Rafael, Pedro y Nico tragaron saliva.

"Así es, Blu, te amo"

"Lo único que quieres es hacerme sentir mejor, Perla"

"No, en verdad te amo…"

"Tú no me amas, y yo no te amo a ti, ¿entiendes?"

"Pero yo-"

"Todo tiene que volver a ser como antes, yo volveré a mi jaula y tú volverás a la selva a dónde perteneces, es nuestro deber"

"Nuestro deber es salvar nuestra especie"

"¿Y realmente quieres salvarla conmigo?" – preguntó Blu burlándose – "No sabes mentir"

"En el tranvía dijiste que me amabas"

"Así es, Perla, lo dije hace dos horas, pero dos horas es mucho tiempo, y los sentimientos pueden cambiar, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad en la cara, Perla, y voy ser tan cruel como tú lo fuiste conmigo" – dijo él – "No eres de mi tipo, no tenemos nada en común, discutimos siempre, nuestro encuentro fue sólo un accidente, y lo más importante: yo no te amo"

Perla rompió a llorar y se fue volando…

"¡No voy a hablarte nunca más!" – gritó ella antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

"Espero que estés feliz por lo que hiciste" – dijo Rafael mientras Pedro y Nico seguían a Perla – "Lo arruinaste todo"

"Hice lo correcto, Rafael, ella y yo no podemos estar juntos, simplemente no funcionaría"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Una actualización pequeñita, para mantenerlos entretenidos hasta el final de mis parciales.**

**Sólo les diré una cosa: les deseo felices futuras navidades a todos ustedes, hasta la próxima.**

**Se acerca el final de esta historia...**


	8. Esperanza igual a cero

**_Capítulo 7: Esperanza igual a cero._**

**-Perla-**

Yo agitaba mis alas rápidamente en la dirección opuesta, tratando de que las fuertes ráfagas de viento se lleven esos malos recuerdos y que me ayuden a comenzar mi vida de nuevo. Pero eso era… eso era imposible, hace mucho tiempo que no tuve amigos como Blu, y justo dio la casualidad de que estoy enamorada de él.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos de dulzura antes de que lleguen las discusiones… ese baile… el escape de los contrabandistas… el encuentro con Rafael… recordaba todos esos extraños sentimientos y todas esas aventuras que me atrajeron más cerca de él…

Mi corazón… me duele… me duele tanto…

Llevo dos horas llorando, ¿cuánto tiempo más estaré así?

Siento que mi corazón ahora está lleno de rabia, la furia del fuego consumiendo algo, y el odio total. Con tal sólo pensar su nombre me enoja más, es una estúpida carga. Podría agarrarlo del cuello y sacarle todas las tripas sin problemas… pero yo… no quiero lastimarlo…

Para mi sorpresa una lágrima comenzó a rodar por mis mejillas. La sequé rápidamente para recuperar la claridad de mi visión.

Las primeras impresiones que me causó ahora se desvanecieron, y sólo pienso que él es un maldito idiota, de hecho siempre lo fue… ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Muchos de ustedes creerán que soy una loca por estar hablando sola.

Repentinamente, y de la nada, dos pequeñas guacamayas azules aparecieron sobre los hombros de Perla, una de ellas tenía una aura y un arpa, y la otra tenía un tridente que parecía un tenedor para pincharle el trasero a alguien.

"Ehhh… ¿y ustedes quiénes son?"

"Yo soy tu bondad" – respondió una.

"Y yo tu crueldad" – respondió la otra.

"¿Son parte de mí?"

"Sí" – respondió la bondad.

"¿Y qué hacen aquí?"

"Venimos a ayudarte a tomar una decisión" – respondió la crueldad.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, es nuestro trabajo, ayudarte a decidir los caminos de tu propia vida"

Perla sólo se quedó mirando.

"Perla, ¿qué es lo que quieres en tu vida?" – preguntó la bondad.

Ella se quedó pensando por un tiempo.

"A Blu"

"¿Lo deseas?"

"Sí"

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Mucho"

"¿Por qué no vas por él?"

"¡EJEM!" – tosió la crueldad – "¿No es que el príncipe debe ir por la princesa?"

"¡Shhh, lo vas a arruinar!" – exclamó la bondad.

"¡Al contrario, tú lo estás arruinando!"

"¿Por qué?"

"La estás estimulando a que vaya por alguien que la lastimó"

La bondad se quedó callada.

"Perla, escúchame" – pidió la crueldad – "Tú te mereces algo mejor que Blu, ese bobo no sabe volar, no sabe actuar apropiadamente, es arrogante y además te ha lastimado"

Perla se quedó pensando.

"¿Realmente quieres estar con alguien que te lastima?"

"¡Alto ahí!" – exclamó la bondad – "¡Perla, nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no lo hubieras atacado con tus palabras en el tranvía!"

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Perla.

"Tú lo empezaste todo, y ahora tienes que arreglarlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No esperes que Blu hará algo por ti después de lo que le hiciste" – contestó la bondad – "Recuerda que la violencia sólo genera aún más violencia"

"Perla, en el mundo hay millones de machos más apuestos, fuertes, inteligentes y cariñosos que Blu, no desperdicies tu vida con ese niñito" – dijo la crueldad – "Te mereces mucho más que eso, y lo sabes bien"

"¿Por qué no dejas que ella elija su camino?" – preguntó la bondad.

"¿Por qué no cierras el pico?" – preguntó la crueldad.

La bondad le arrojó su arpa en la cara a la crueldad.

"¡Hey!"

"Ay… se me escapó, disculpa"

La crueldad agarró su tridente y le pinchó el trasero a la bondad.

"Ustedes no me ayudan en nada" – dijo Perla.

"Ay… Perla, no me ofendas" – pidió la crueldad.

"Primero déjala tranquila" – dijo la bondad.

"Suficiente, váyanse, no las quiero ver por ahora" – ordenó Perla agitando sus alas para echar a sus amigas imaginarias de sus hombros.

"Si nos necesitas, sólo tienes que llamarnos"

"¿Cómo podré llamarlas si no sé sus nombres?" – preguntó Perla confundida.

"Umh… no importa, nosotras apareceremos cuanto tengas problemas, te ayudaremos"

"De acuerdo, gracias"

"Perla, recuerda que en este mundo todo está hecho para romperse" – dijo la bondad.

Perla se quedó pensando en esa frase.

La bondad y la crueldad se elevaron en el aire, y luego de unos pequeños destellos blancos desaparecieron.

La guacamaya agitó sus alas y comenzó a volar de regreso para encontrarse con Blu y los demás.

Odio esto, no estoy acostumbrada a pedir perdón dos veces…

Mis agudos oídos escucharon unas alas agitándose por detrás de mí, no muy lejos, debe ser Rafael dando la cara por Blu, que novedad, y que valiente es…

Repentinamente unas inmensas garras se cerraron alrededor de mi cuello y yo chillé por el terror y el dolor.

Miré los ojos de mi agresor, totalmente negros, sólo un pájaro tenía los ojos así…

"Pollita inútil" – se burló.

"¡No es necesario que hables con espejos, Pepillo!" – gritó ella mientras le golpeaba la cara, pero Pepillo era más rápido, y en un instante agarró una de sus alas y la arrastró contra un edificio, donde la dejó acorralada.

"Tu novio no está aquí como para salvarte"

"¡No es mi novio!" – gritó ella mientras le arañaba la cara.

Pero Perla no aprendió su lección, pues más adelante, cuando comenzó a perder fuerza, comenzó a ceder ante los ataques del agresor. La batalla terminó... **ella pagó el precio… debería haber huido en lugar de quedarse a pelear... y esta vez… (lágrimas)... _no diré más…_**

**_La sangre caía al suelo... definitivamente había pagado el precio..._**

* * *

><p><strong>-Blu-<strong>

Perla despegó hacia el cielo, y yo me arrepentí por lo que le dije. Lo que me había dicho antes de irse sólo crea un remolino que revuelve toda mi mente. Emociones… ¿emociones útiles? Era lógico y natural, y con ella la culpa sería una carga de todas formas… terrible, y me hizo quedar como un idiota condenado a la soledad. Fue un éxito sin éxito. Y lo peor, yo no podía hacer nada.

Al parecer, Rafael, Nico y Pedro han formado una "orden secreta" dedicada a mejorar mi química con Perla, se decidió que yo debía correr tras ella y Rafael me aconseja correr tras el viento y encontrar a la mujer que amo. Sin embargo, como no sé volar (como una estúpida avestruz), todo esto es imposible. Rafael se quedó asombrado, creía que yo ya había limpiado los recuerdos de Perla, pues es la verdad, había sido así.

Me preguntó si quería ir a por ella, yo le contesté que no.

Rafael me miraba mientras me alejaba del grupo, observé con cuidado y pude ver la ciudad llena de luces, escuchaba los tambores y la gente aclamando, era el Carnaval, e incluso podría ser el evento más amado de Brasil, el día de la alegría, y, por supuesto, el día perfecto para celebrar la cultura.

Recordé el momento en el que perdí el juego del amor… me avergonzó, y mis ojos formaron lágrimas.

Deslice un ala por mi cara para secarlas, mi visión se aclaró, miré hacia la selva y ninguna señal de Perla me haría regresar, sólo veía mucho verde… verde por todos lados, y yo me di cuenta de que la Madre Naturaleza no me dejaría entrar en la selva, me odian todos.

Miré hacia la ciudad de nuevo, la gente jugaba fútbol, volaba en sus alas delta… pero ninguna quería ir a la selva.

Llegué a la estatua de Cristo Redentor y subí al tope por una pequeña escalerilla para ver por última vez la luz de la ciudad en la que encontré el amor… y la segunda razón…

Mmm…

La estatua estaba sobre una montaña, por lo que pueden apostar lo que haría.

Definitivamente me voy a matar.

Después de reunir todos esos malos recuerdos solté un profundo suspiro.

Salté.

Podía oír el viento recio aturdiendo mis oídos, y además, la fuerza del viento me arrastraba hacia arriba, pero no lo suficiente como para salvarme, la velocidad de la caída era la suficiente como para matarme.

Cerré mis ojos a la espera de que el accidente ocurra, pero nunca sucedió.

Unas garras me sujetaron…

Miré a mi salvador… ¿y qué creen? Pepillo…

Miré las garras de la cacatúa y pude ver que estaban cubiertas de sangre, y que además tenía una pluma azul clara en una de sus patas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Recuerden la votación, estén pendientes, por favor.**

**La tan esperada historia _"Lealtades y Traiciones II"_ se acerca.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	9. El mundo real

_**Capítulo 8: El mundo real.**_

**-Blu-**

Sentía mi cuerpo apoyado sobre algo… pero ese algo… ese algo no era algo que a mí me gustaba. Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente, para así descubrir de que estaba en una jaula cubierta por una manta de color marrón, que obviamente me impedía mirar hacia afuera.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" – es lo que se escuchó.

"No lo sé, ¿tú que crees?"

"Ni idea"

"Rafael" – llamó la voz de Pedro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ella estará bien?" – preguntó el cardenal.

"¿Quién? ¿Perla?"

"¿De quién más estamos hablando?" – preguntó irónicamente.

A Blu se le partió el corazón al escuchar el nombre de Perla, definitivamente ella estaba ahí, en aquél lugar desconocido, en alguna parte cerca de él. ¿Cerca de su corazón? Eso era algo en lo que detestaba pensar.

"Trata de moverla" – dijo Nico.

"Ni loco, lo único que falta es que termine de matarla" – se excusó Pedro.

"¿Está respirando?"

"Sí, eso es lo bueno" – contestó Rafael con aire de confianza, pero en su interior estaba tan asustado como todos los demás.

La jaula comenzó a moverse bruscamente, hasta que la manta que la cubría calló al suelo.

"¡Blu!" – exclamaron todos asombrados.

Perla abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquél nombre.

"Perla…" – murmuró Blu al verla muy herida – "¿Quién te hizo eso?"

"P-Pepillo" – contestó ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en la superficie de su jaula – "Creo que me estoy muriendo…" – agregó para luego toser mucho.

Blu miró el candado de su jaula, y descubrió que por el fuerte impacto éste había dejado de ser una dificultad. Estiró su pata y abrió la pequeña puerta.

"¿Estamos en un avión?" – preguntó al mirar por una escotilla.

"Eso parece" – contestó Rafael.

"¿Y ustedes cómo llegaron aquí?"

"Fuimos a ayudar a Perla, pero el escuadrón Super-Birds fracasó en la misión" – contestó Pedro.

Blu le devolvió un bufido y luego se sentó en una esquina.

"¿Qué estás esperando ahí?" – preguntó Nico – "¡Suéltanos!"

"No le tendrás miedo a la cacatúa, ¿o sí?"

"Mmm… a veces el miedo es la mejor solución" – respondió Blu.

"¡Bah!" – se quejó Rafael – "¡Pongámonos las pilas, saldremos de ésta!"

Blu se puso de pie, caminó hacia las jaulas y las abrió.

Cuando sus amigos y las demás aves prisioneras estaban libres se reunieron en el centro de la bodega de carga del avión.

"¿Dónde quedó Perla?" – preguntó Nico.

Blu miró una jaula y allí estaba Perla, recostada muy acurrucada consigo misma, con los ojos cerrados e inmóviles. Parecía estar durmiendo, o quizás esté… no hace falta usar ese término.

"Por poco la olvido" – murmuró – "Ya voy…"

Al caminar hacia ella sintió algo renaciendo en su interior, ¿qué era aquello?

"Perla" – susurró – "¿Estás despierta?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Perla, despierta, por favor" – susurró mientras la movía cuidadosamente de no tocar sus heridas – "Necesitas ir a la clínica, Tulio te va a sanar, ¿sí?"

"No sé si voy a llegar viva hasta allá" – respondió débilmente mientras abría sus ojos muy despacio – "Estoy viendo muy borroso…"

"Te está subiendo la presión, Perla, y eso es malo" – le informó Blu – "Tú decides, o quedarte aquí y morir, o ir con Tulio"

"Pero los humanos nos lastiman" – dijo Perla, con aire de preocupación – "¿No ves lo que me hicieron? Me lastimaron, Blu"

Blu la levantó con cuidado y se la llevó con los demás.

"Rafael, voy a pedirte algo" – dijo él – "Y no te va a gustar"

El tucán prestó mucha atención.

"Necesito que te lleves a Perla, está lastimada, no puede volar, de aquí no saldrá viva si no la ayudas, voy a abrir la compuerta" – le dijo mientras se dirigía a una palanca – "Pepillo los va a perseguir, por eso yo me voy a quedar para distraerlo el suficiente tiempo, no miren para atrás, sólo corran, sin esconderse, sin detenerse"

"Blu, no te quiero dejar aquí sólo" – dijo Perla – "¿Cómo volverás si no sabes volar?"

"Me las voy a arreglar" – respondió mientras la dejaba en el suelo a la protección y el cuidado de Rafael y del dúo dinámico de Nico y Pedro.

Blu caminó hacia la puerta de la cabina principal y tiró unas jaulas para impedirle el paso a los contrabandistas. Posteriormente caminó hacia la palanca de la compuerta y la abrió.

Rafael estaba por despegar, pero Perla lo detuvo. Caminó hacia Blu y lo abrazó.

"Cielos" – murmuró ruborizado "Eso me hace sentir mejor" – agregó mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Perla lo miró con ternura y le dio un beso que duró diez segundos.

"Hace tanto que quería hacer eso" – admitió ella al separarse – "Hace tanto que quería decirte que te amo"

"Bueno, eso cambian las cosas" – dijo Blu – "Yo también te amo, Perla"

"Entonces ven conmigo, ven a vivir conmigo"

Blu estaba por contestar, pero entonces escuchó un ruido detrás de él, era Pepillo tratando de romper la ventana de la puerta de la cabina principal.

"Perla, tienes que irte, te va a lastimar aún más si te quedas"

Ella estaba por decir algo, pero la ventana se rompió, y unas inmensas garras se cerraron sobre el cuello de Blu, revoleándolo por todos lados de una forma brutal.

Perla estaba aterrada, pero el terror no era lo suficiente como para dejarla sin hacer nada, agarró un extintor y se lo aventó contra la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo muy adolorido.

"Dame eso" – dijo él.

Perla le dio el extintor.

"Ahora vas a aprender quién es el malo aquí" – dijo Blu mientras le ataba el extintor a Pepillo, y un segundo después lo mandó a volar quitando el seguro, para su mala suerte, terminó sobre la hélice.

El avión perdió equilibrio y comenzó a tambalearse para la derecha, luego para la izquierda y viceversa.

"¡Hey, no me dejen aquí!" – gritó un guacamayo verde desde el fondo de la bodega.

"Blu, no hay tiempo" – dijo Perla, pero él no la escuchó, así que se armó de valor para abrirse camino entre los vidrios rotos de la ventana y los objetos caídos.

"¡Ahí voy, aguanta!"

"¡Rápido, o seremos comida para los peces!"

Blu estaba por llegar a la jaula para auxiliar al guacamayo verde, pero entonces otra jaula le cayó encima.

"¡Uuuu!" – exclamaron todos imaginándose el dolor.

Blu reapareció de entre los objetos, abrió el candado y liberó al guacamayo verde.

"Gracias" – le dijo.

Antes de que Blu pudiera decir algo al respecto, el avión comenzó a desplomarse directo hacia una montaña.

Una garrafa enorme comenzó a rodar hacia Blu y hacia el guacamayo verde, Blu logró zafarse, pero el guacamayo verde no tuvo la misma suerte, la garrafa le aplastó la pata izquierda.

Blu escuchaba los gritos de dolor desesperados del guacamayo verde, agarró la garrada con sus alas e intentó moverla, pero pesaba demasiado.

"No puedo…" – murmuró.

"Vete de aquí" – le dijo al pájaro verde.

El avión volvió a girar, lo que provocó que la garrafa rodara hacia Blu, liberando al guacamayo verde, pero aplastándole una pata a Blu.

"¡OH DIOS!" – gritó Blu tratando de zafarse.

Las pocas aves que no habían escapado todavía corrieron a socorrer a Blu, pero para su desgracia, la garrafa no tenía intención de moverse.

"¡Váyanse!" – exclamó al ver que la compuerta de emergencia del avión se estaba cerrando.

"¡No te vamos a dejar aquí, hermano!" – exclamó Pedro dando sus últimos esfuerzos.

Blu siguió gritándoles que se vayan, al final obedecieron, pues ya no podían hacer nada.

"¡Muévete!" – gritó Perla, quien seguía tratando de mover la garrafa.

"Perla, ahora es en serio, escúchame, quiero que te vayas, ¿sí?"

"No"

"Perla, hazlo por mí, por nosotros, no dejes que nuestra especie se extinga"

"¿Qué? ¿Nuestra especie está casi extinta?"

"Es por eso que vine aquí, vine a encontrarme con la última hembra de mi especie, pero lamentablemente no todo salió como lo planeábamos"

"Blu… te juro que yo no lo sabía…" – sollozó Perla – "Si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio, hubiera dejado que hagas lo que quieras conmigo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, y la cópula entre el macho y la hembra está incluido en eso"

Blu se ruborizó.

Las luces del avión se apagaron, y Blu se dio cuenta de que la compuerta ya casi estaba cerrada en su totalidad.

"¿Blu, que ocurre?"

Blu en lugar de contestar la empujó fuera del avión hacia el vacío, un segundo antes de que la compuerta se cerrara.

Perla gritaba de terror ante la caída, pero afortunadamente Rafael la atrapó.

* * *

><p>Blu apoyó su cabeza en la pared.<p>

"Bueno, creo que aquí termina mi parte en esta historia" – se dijo a sí mismo – "Genial, ¿pero qué basuras estoy diciendo?"

El avión comenzó a temblar como un mortal y terrible terremoto de diez grados.

Blu comenzó a reírse, parecía un demente.

"Al menos tuve una buena vida" – pensó alegre.

Se escuchó un fuertísimo estruendo, los vidrios se rompieron, las paredes colapsaron seguidos de la explosión total del avión.

* * *

><p>Rafael dejó a Perla en el suelo de playa, justo donde estaba toda la multitud de aves.<p>

"¡Blu, no!" – exclamó al ver una nube de humo levantándose hacia el cielo en el horizonte.

"Perla, se ha ido" – murmuró Rafael – "Lo siento"

"Rafael, necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí"

* * *

><p>Rafael aterrizó y dejó a Perla muy cerca del lugar del impacto.<p>

"Déjame sola"

El tucán se marchó.

Perla caminó entre los escombros, y se quedó muy alegre al ver el cuerpo de Blu sobre la tierra.

**-Perla-**

"Blu, despierta" – le dije, poniendo mi sonrisa de bienvenida y sacudiendo su cuerpo para que saltara a hablar conmigo, diciéndome que había ganado la batalla. Incluso si el enemigo había sido derrotado, nos las arreglaríamos para alimentar nuestra relación. En pocas palabras, que me haga feliz de nuevo.

Pero hay un problema, Blu no despierta. Recuerdo la primera noche que pasamos juntos en aquella cabaña abandonada, él la consideraba una comodidad, donde dormía a mi lado, y para colmo sólo era un extraño enamorado de mi cuerpo. Lo disfruté a fondo, me acordé de la noche, hasta el punto de que ninguno de los dos queríamos despertar para afrontar la realidad de los hechos.

"Blu" – murmuré de nuevo meciéndolo con más fuerza.

Acompañado del impacto mental, su cabeza se desplomó derramando una corona de sangre, sus ojos no se abrieron.

"¡Blu!" – le grité, lo agarré por los hombros y lo sacudí violentamente – "¡BLU!" – le grité aún más fuerte. Algo no estaba bien, ya no podía ver sus iris de color chocolate.

Perla comenzó a llorar.

"¡Blu, no juegues conmigo!" – le advertí, pero entonces la furia bombeó por mis venas – "¡No me hagas perder el tiempo, despierta ahora!" – le golpeé el brazo creyendo que me estaba jugando una broma, pero en realidad se sentía como golpear una sólida pared.

Lo sacudí ferozmente.

"Blu… por favor no me hagas esto…" – mi voz era cada vez más débil, la energía se acabó, mi rabia temporal estaba activa – "Me dijiste que me amabas… ¿recuerdas? Despierta… no bromees… despierta… ¡BLU DESPIERTA!" – le grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mi voz comenzó a sonar ronca. Blu no respondió.

Estoy desesperada, pongo una garra con delicadeza en su pecho, dispuesta a sentir los latidos de su corazón. Los latidos estaban ausentes. Blu estaba ausente.

Blu se había ido.

Ido para siempre.

"No…" – murmuré apretando mi garra con esperanzas de que el dolor le devuelva la vida – "No puedes dejarme…"

Perla apretó sus garras contra la tierra para desquitarse.

"¡BLU, BLU, DESPIERTA, BLU!" – gritaba su nombre una y otra vez muy cerca de su oído, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su sentido auditivo con tal de que regrese a mi lado. Ésa era un fantasía, y las fantasías no existen en el mundo real.

Miré hacia el cielo, estaba dispuesta a volar hasta allá arriba para estar con Blu, pero son miles de kilómetros, son millones. Yo todavía estaba en este cruel mundo real.

Nuevamente el mundo real me rompe el corazón, y ésta vez más que nunca, ésta vez fue mi culpa. Yo lo lastimé, yo tenía que aprender a amar de la forma difícil, me dejó y luego me rescató, yo tenía que estar con él todo este tiempo.

¿El mundo es romántico?

El amor… es un sentimiento tan precioso, y por eso hay que cuidarlo, y ésta vez aprendí la lección, la lección de que el amor es lo más poderoso que hay en este planeta, el dinero no lo es nada, sólo aporta casas, tecnología, vehículos, pero el dinero nunca aportó amor, sólo codicia. El amor… yo fallé en el amor…

El amor duele. La gente lo usa tan libremente y tan dispuestas a lastimar, que en realidad nunca entenderán su verdadero significado. Es un hermoso sentimiento. El amor le decía a la lógica lo que ella no hacía, arriesgarlo todo y siempre luchar por amor, hacer cosas estúpidas, e incluso sacrificar la vida. Todo fue por amor.

Él se enamoró de mí, es totalmente estúpido, absurdo y ridículo, pero me dio lo que ninguna otra ave me ha dado, el amor.

Blu me amaba… Él quería asegurarse de que día a día yo esté bien, y yo sólo le devolví puñaladas por la espalda. Quería asegurarse de que yo siempre lleve una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo daría todo por mí.

¿Esto me hace feliz? Yo me comporté como una idiota.

Ahora mi alma está destrozada. Fue todo culpa mía… yo no podía echarle la culpa a nadie, sólo a mí. Fue… ¿fue esto lo que el amor me hizo? Yo sabía que Blu lo hizo por amor, para salvarme y para protegerme, pero lo que sentí fue amor. Al igual que en las parejas jóvenes que sólo desean amor, pero nunca el amor triste y cruel.

Y antes que nada, me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, calientes lágrimas por mis mejillas, mi mente pensando en Blu, el macho al que yo amaba y deseaba, el macho que me encantó, pero ahora ese macho está muerto, ido para siempre, me lo arrebataron y se lo llevaron lejos… muy lejos…

Mis patas se hundieron y me dejé caer sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Blu, berreando mis ojos en su cuerpo. Todavía veía la oscuridad, y todo lo que podía sentir era la abrumadora tristeza, que se desbordó y se ahogó en mi corazón. Tenía miedo de pedirle ayuda a mi alma, pero mi alma no me ayudará, ya que está destruida. Ese hueco lo llenó Blu, pero ahora, está más vacío que nunca

Blu está muerto, ¿por qué el mundo real tiene que ser tan injusto?

El mundo real… era un lugar encantador, un romántico escenario, la vida es maravillosa y toda una aventura, y que la naturaleza desea que cumplas tus sueños… fui castigada por mis errores, la naturaleza me dio pesadillas. Aquellas promesas de felicidad fueron destrozadas y el dolor invadía todos mis sentidos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuve llorando. Yo lloraba, gemía, lloraba y me lamentaba, el río de agua que fluye de mis ojos por el dolor por mi ser querido, el único que de verdad me quería en este mundo y el único que me había dado felicidad… se había ido por toda la eternidad.

Nunca volvería a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle "Blu, te amo", ó quizás "Blu, tú me completas", ó "¿Por qué tuviste que morir por mí?" Nunca lo volvería a ver.

"¿Por qué, Blu? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?" – le grité – "¿Por qué te has marchado? Vuelve aquí… al menos por un segundo más…

Apreté mi pico contra el suyo, estaba frío y sin vida, no respondía a los movimientos de mi pico. Sin embargo, lo besé con todo lo que tenía, simplemente tenía que pagarle de alguna manera su sacrificio. Incluso si no valiera nada, tenía que ser algo.

La noche estaba cayendo, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

"Blu… no me dejes… yo te amo…" – le susurré en un último intento de resucitarlo, pero era inútil.

Este era el mundo real, donde el amor es una idea muy extravagante, donde la vida es una tortura y donde las fantasías nunca se hacen realidad. No podía revertir lo que sucedió.

Este es el mundo real, mis lectores, donde te sientes como si podrías lograr algo o sabes que algo va a suceder, sea bueno o malo, a pesar de que sea absurdo, lo esperas con deseos.

Este es el mundo real, y si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado la historia de mi trágica vida, quiero decirles que yo soy Perla, la última guacamaya azul de todo el universo, ahora que el último macho se ha ido, yo no tengo más esperanzas, bueno, quería contarles mi historia, mi historia de verdad, a aquellas mujeres y hombres que lean y escuchen mi historia, ojalá piensen en el futuro como utilizarán el amor, quería contarles mi historia para que piensen hasta que crueldad podemos tocar, yo soy Perla, y éstas son mis últimas palabras antes de suicidarme… suicidarme para ir con mi amor al cielo, donde podré comenzar mi vida otra vez y hacer lo correcto… Yo soy Perla, y ahora me despido de todos los que han escuchado mi historia, gracias por acompañarme en este difícil momento. No lloren por mí, estoy segura de que no me extrañarán... ***suicidio***

_**FIN.**_

_**No olvides comentar, y apuesto a que tampoco se esperaban esto ^^!, soy bueno haciendo cambios inesperados.**_

_**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**_

_**PD: derramé un par lágrimas mientras escribía el último párrafo de este capítulo, que tierno soy :P!**_


End file.
